the fox twins
by Demonica Draconus
Summary: what would have happened if Yondaime couldn't seal the kyuubi into just one host, the kyuubi had enough power to destroy the host so he split the kyuubi and sealed him into two different children. AU Naruto/Hinata
1. Chapter 1: they meet

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, Masashi Kishimoto does. This is my first fan fiction so please feel free to make any complements or complaints.

**The Fox Twins**

Chapter one

Uzumaki Naruto sat in his seat barely awake. 'how the hell am I going to last the rest of the semester until the genin exams?' he asked himself as Iruka continued his lecture on the history of the second ninja war. It was bad enough talking about the alliances of the villages but the way Iruka talks about the war he makes it sound boring.

Naruto looked up as the door opened and a young boy walked in. The boy had dark blond almost reddish hair that hung down below his ears ending with purple tips. He wore a dark purple shirt and black pants with blue ninja sandals. He walked up to Iruka and whispered something in his ear. Iruka turned to the class and said. "class, we have a new student today, he has just came to konoha and joined the academy, please treat him well," he turned back to the new student and said. "you can take that seat up there by Naruto." the boy nodded then walked back up to the seat next to Naruto and sat in it has Iruka began his lecture anew.

The hours passed and soon it was time for lunch. Naruto walked out to the courtyard and looked around, after finding where everyone was at he walked toward a tree with a swing hanging off a branch. Naruto sat and opened a bowl of ramen he made at home, he was about to take a bite when a voice called out. "so you don't have anyone to hang out with?" Naruto looked up to see the new student who was finishing off an apple. After he finished he jumped down from the tree and looked at Naruto. "I'm Ryuunosuke Ryoutaru." He said holding his hand out.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said shaking Ryoutarus hand. "so, why aren't you with anyone else?" Naruto asked before he started to eat his ramen, pausing to take a break he said. "I mean you could probably be one of the most popular kids in the class, so why hang out with the class clown?"

"that's the thing, I've been traveling a lot by myself and what I know of chakra is limited, everything I learned I learned from watching people so I don't know very much, add to that I kinda prank anybody who I don't like." Ryoutaru said with a chuckle.

Naruto looked up at the other boy. "hey I'm a prankster too, maybe sometime we could work on a prank together." He said with a smile getting a chuckle and a nod from Ryoutaru. The two then talked about inconsequential things until the bell rang and they went back to class. Instead of continuing with the lecture of the second ninja war Iruka led the class out to the gymnasium for physical training. After a grueling two hour work out Iruka then began going over the academy taijutsu stance and after he had everyone sparring turned to Ryoutaru and started teaching him it. After an hour of taijutsu work out the class went back to there room and started doing ninjutsu training. Today working on the kawarimi (replacement) technique.

After class both the boys ran out of the class room yelling. "see ya tomorrow Iruka-sensei!" before stopping and looking at each other getting similar grins before running off again. 'oh no, not another one.' Iruka thought shaking his head before turning to lock up the classroom.

The boys walked talking to each other and getting to know there new friend. Naruto was surprised to learn that Ryoutarus love of ramen was only rivaled by his own, and Ryoutaru was surprised to learn that Naruto was hated through out the village

"hey, Naruto, what's with the looks the villagers give you?" Ryoutaru said as he spotted another villager glaring at them.

"hmm, I'm not to sure, they have been like this since I was a kid, no one has ever told me why and after a while you just learn to ignore them." Naruto said walking with his hands behind his back.

The boys talked for a bit more before coming to an intersection in the middle of the village, Ryoutaru said. "sorry, I have to go talk to the hokage about something."

Before Ryoutaru could walk of Naruto grabbed his shoulder and said. "I'll come with you, it'll be nice to see oji-san again."

They walked into the hokage tower and Ryoutaru turned to the receptionist before he heard Naruto running up the steps and a shout of "OJI-SAN!" the receptionist turned toward Ryoutaru and said. "go ahead, Naruto always does that, it'll be okay." Ryoutaru walked up to see Naruto standing by the elder hokage wearing his hat.

As the hokage looked up he smiled and said. "ah, Ryoutaru, Its good to see you again, I am assuming you're here to talk about living arrangements." Getting a nod from Ryoutaru he said. "well I have been looking at it and was thinking about getting you an apartment at Naruto-kuns complex seeing as how most of the complex has moved out since he moved in, but seeing a you and Naruto got to know each other I have a proposition for both of you."

Before anyone else could say anything Naruto asked. "hey, oji-san, how did you know about me and Ryoutaru?"

"simple Naruto-kun, for one when Ryoutaru first came into my office this morning I had a feeling you two would like each other, and since I didn't have much paperwork today I decided to watch Ryoutarus first day in the village and academy while thinking of living arrangements, oh and next time you see Iruka tell him to make his lectures a little more lively, I almost fell asleep listening to he talk about the battle at our northern border and I was there." Sarutobi said getting a laugh from everyone in the room. "but as I was about to say, with both of your combined orphan funds, you should be able to get a bigger apartment, it wont be much, just a living room along with a bathroom and two bed rooms, but it should be better then what you have been living in Naruto and from what you tell me Ryoutaru, this will be the first place you have lived in for a while." Sarutobi finished getting a nod. The two boys looked at each other for a moment.

Naruto asked. "hey, oji-san, can we talk about it for a bit?"

"why of course Naruto-kun the door on the right leads to a conference room you may use."

Naruto nodded again and him and Ryoutaru left for the conference room. "so do you think it's a good idea?" Naruto asked after shutting the door.

"seems like it, either way its better then what I have been living in for the past five years." Ryoutaru said taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"yeah, the only thing I'm worried about is the villagers finding it and trashing it like they did to my old one." Naruto said with a hint of sadness at the memory.

"hey, after what the villagers do you trust me? I'm touched." Ryoutaru joked as Naruto suddenly became focused.

"well I don't know why I just have a feeling to trust you, that and with how you've acted toward me I feel it right to at least give it a chance, your one of the only people who accept me, and I thank you for that."

"yeah, same here, so why don't we go tell oji-san our decision." Ryoutaru said with a chuckle which caused Naruto to laugh before opening the door and the two walked back into the hokages office.

"so, have you come to a decision, Naruto-kun, Ryoutaru-kun?" Hiruzen asked as the two boys walked back into his office and up to his desk.

"yes we have, hokage-sama." Ryoutaru said stopping a few feet away from Hiruzens desk.

"and we want to try sharing an apartment and see how that works." Naruto finished as he walked ahead of Ryoutaru toward the desk.

"well then, seeing as how you both agree, and I do not have any appointments or paperwork for the rest of the day, how about I go to help you boys look." The elder hokage said sitting up and putting his hat back on his head before putting his pipe in his mouth.

Both blondes nodded vigorously at the hokages offer to help them look and after three hours of looking they found a nice simple two bedroom apartment just down the street from the academy. "now boys, your orphan funds will continue until either you graduate from the academy or you turn eighteen." Sarutobi said as they signed the lease for the apartment.

"yeah, I know." Naruto said as he signed his name. "that just means when we pass we have to do a lot of hard missions to get money." He finished with a grin.

the remainder of the evening was spent moving Narutos furniture from his old apartment to the new one, along with getting a bed for Ryoutaru along with some clothes. As the evening wore into night the hokage dismissed himself and returned to his office. After taking his seat he looked up at the picture of the Yondaime and smiled thinking. 'Minato, those boys will do you proud.'

Naruto awoke early and looked at his alarm clock and sighed. "Saturday, why am I always up early when I don't have to go to the academy?" he asked himself before getting up and going to take a shower. After he took a shower and got dressed he walked into the kitchen to find Ryoutaru eating a bowl of ramen.

"hey, Naruto, we need to get something else besides ramen, I mean your milk is expired and the only thing we have to eat is this." Ryoutaru said holding up the ramen.

"yeah, yeah." Naruto said sleepily as he hooked on his shuriken pouch, and tied on his kunai holder. "besides that don't you need a set of shuriken and kunai?" he said as he pulled out his own ramen cup and started making it.

The two boys ate in quiet and one by one they finished there breakfast. "well, lets go." Naruto said walking to the door. At Ryoutarus questioning look he replied. "you need kunai and shuriken, come one were going to get them."

The two boys walked across the village, Ryoutaru again noticing the glares that the villagers gave Naruto. after passing the third weapon shop on the way Ryoutaru felt the need to ask. "where are we going again? If were going to a weapon shop there was a few behind us we could go to."

"yeah I know, but there are some shops that overprice me or just flat out ignore me. The one were going to is the only weapon shop in town that doesn't kick me out or overprice me." Naruto replied as they walked up to a store with a sign by the door reading 'Wolf Claw Weapons.' The boys walked into the store and the first thing Ryoutaru noticed was there were weapons everywhere. Kunai and shuriken hanging on the walls, smoke balls, paper bombs, flash tags, and food and solder pills all in packets that were in different labeled boxes. Higher up on the walls there were fuuma shuriken, katana and other swords. Naruto waved toward a girl behind the booth, the girl had brown hair wrapped up in buns, she wore a pink traditional Chinese top with dark blue pants.

"hey Naruto." Tenten replied before turning her eyes to Ryoutaru. "who's your friend?"

"his name is Ryuunosuke Ryoutaru, he is new at the academy and my new roommate." Naruto replied as before going to look at some kunai.

Ryoutaru walked up to the counter and bowed. "hello, like Naruto said my name is Ryuunosuke Ryoutaru, I just came to konoha yesterday and I need shuriken and kunai."

Tenten laughed "and so you came to my weapon shop over all the others, I'm honored, my name is Tenten and my family runs this shop." She said walking around the counter as she looked through kunai and shuriken. Tenten led Ryoutaru to where Naruto was standing and after talking for a few hours on differences between metals the weapons are made up and the shape of the weapons she picked out a packet of ten kunai and a packet of twenty shuriken. "so, you do know how to use these right?" Tenten asked walking back behind the counter.

"umm, no." Ryoutaru said with a sheepish grin to which both Naruto and Tenten sighed.

"I can show you how to, follow me to the back room." Tenten motioned walking through a door behind the counter.

"alright, while you do that then I'll go and get some food." Naruto said walking toward the front door.

"alright, this should take about thirty minutes for me to teach him so when he finishes he will meet up with you." Tenten said as she dragged Ryoutaru to the back room.

With a chuckle Naruto walked out of the store on to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch.

It was now nearly eight in the afternoon and Naruto was walking up the stairs to his apartment carrying groceries, as he walked up he thought. 'where the hell did Ryoutaru go, he should have left Tentens nearly seven hours ago and I haven't seen him since I left." He opened the front door and as he walked in he shut it and turned to the living room and found Ryoutaru asleep sprawled across the couch. He walked up to Ryoutaru and shook him awake. "Yo, Ryoutaru, what's up, you've been missing since Tentens?"

"yeah," Ryoutaru said rubbing his eyes. "she wouldn't let me go until I could not only throw the kunai and shuriken but also pull it out on a dime and fight with both of them in close quarters." He continued before standing up. "I'm going to bed, g'night."

"alright, hey tomorrow were working on the jutsu, you have a lot to catch up on." Naruto said before letting Ryoutaru go.

Naruto walked into the academy with a sleepy Ryoutaru not far behind him. "I told you to sleep Ryou." Naruto said talking to the boy not two feet behind him.

"please, I didn't think it would be that hard," Ryoutaru said taking his seat near Naruto. "but you are taskmaster Naruto. my whole body hurts."

Naruto chuckled a little at Ryoutarus discomfort. "hey, I told you it would be tough but if you think I'm a task master there's these two in green jumpsuits that run around konoha on there hands over fifty times as a warm up." Ryoutaru just stared at Naruto wide eyed.

"no way. Is that even possible?"

"yup, I've watched them." Naruto said before the door opened, Naruto looked up expecting to see Iruka but was instead met with the scowling onyx eyes of Uchiha Sauske. Sauske walked down the row and took his seat, shortly after the door was busted open by the two heads of the Uchiha Sauske fan club.

"can they be any louder." Ryoutaru said his face in his arms. "I'm trying to sleep here."

Naruto looked from his friend to the three who caused the commotion. "if you want them to be quiet you would be better off wishing for the sun to freeze over." He said before putting his head down as well.

"what do you mean?"

Naruto lifted his hand and pointed to Sauske. "that kid there is Uchiha Sauske, the last Uchiha, his brother killed off his clan around five years ago." He pointed from Sauske to a girl with pink hair. "that's Haruno Sakura, the co-president for the Uchiha Sauske fan club." He moved his hand from the pink haired girl to another girl, this time blond. "and she is the other co-president, Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto was about to continue when Iruka walked in the door and the class got quiet waiting for him to begin.

That was how the next nine weeks went, Monday through Friday listen to the Uchiha fan club argue over Sauske, the listen to Iruka lecture about shinobi history and the treaties of the hidden villages before going to lunch then taijutsu and ninjutsu training. Saturday would be a free day before training on Sunday.

As the day of the genin exams came by Naruto for once was nervous. "but what if I cant do it?" he asked on the way to the academy.

"dude, Naruto, relax," Ryoutaru said without stopping, Naruto had been going on like this for the past twenty minutes. "I know you will find a way to do the bushin, so don't worry, you will become a genin, of that I don't doubt."

Naruto reassured a small amount gave Ryoutaru a smile. "thanks." And with that the two went in to take there test.

Over the next three hours Irukas class took a written test before taking a brake to move on to the obstacle course. The course itself didn't look too bad, it involved everything from crawling through the mud to tree hopping with flash tags being dropped at them. After the majority of the class made it through the course it was now time for the ninjutsu portion of the exam.

"I will call you into this room one by one and I will tell you to do all three of the jutsu you have been taught over the year." Iruka said pointing toward the door behind him. "if you pass you will receive your headband and the date to come meet your teams." With that Iruka started calling students names.

Finally it was the dreaded time. "Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called from the doorway. Naruto walked across the classroom and into the room where Iruka was taking a seat by a silver haired chuunin. "alright Naruto, first I would like you to do the basic hengi, please turn in to either me, Mizuki-sensei, or the hokage."

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath. "alright…..**hengi**." after a puff of smoke where Naruto stood there was another Iruka. After the real Iruka walked around inspecting the hengi he told Naruto to drop it.

"alright, now Naruto, I want you to do a replacement with an object on the other side of the room and then come back in." Iruka said after writing something down on a clipboard.

With a nod Naruto began doing handseals before saying. "**kawarimi no jutsu**." And after another puff of smoke in his place lay a text book.

After Naruto returned to the room and returned the text book to its spot Iruka said. "now, Naruto I need you to make at least three bushin."

'I can do this, I can do this,' Naruto repeated in his hand before making the handseals. "**bushin no jutsu**." He called out and in a puff of smoke near by him lay a sickly looking bushin with a pale face."

At this Iruka sighed. "Naruto seeing as how I give each student a two strike rule I will allow you to try making the bushin again, and a word of advice, use as little chakra as possible." Naruto nodded before doing the handseals again.

After stopping on the last hand seal Iruka could see Narutos face scrunched up in concentration. A bright blue chakra began whirling around Naruto who again yelled out. "**bushin no jutsu**." And another sickly bushin poofed into existence by Naruto.

Naruto, I'm sorry but since you cannot do the bushin you fail the exam, please return to the classroom." Iruka said in a saddened voice. "I'm sorry."

"it's not your fault Iruka-sensei." Naruto said walking toward the door. "I can always try again next semester." And with that Naruto walked back into the classroom and took his seat. No one saw the smirk on Mizukis face as Naruto left the back room.

Iruka and Mizuki returned to the classroom and Iruka began telling the students when to come by to meet there jounin senseis. Although his words fell on deaf ears when it came to one Hyuuga Hinata who kept her eyes on Naruto the whole time. 'oh, Naruto-kun.' She thought as Iruka finished up and released the class.

Once Iruka dismissed the class Naruto ran out of the room ahead of everybody. All eyes were on him as he opened the door and dashed out into the hall way and outside. Ryoutaru tried to race after him but before he could make it to the door the remainder of the class barred his way. Instead of trying to push his way through the crowd he waited until it thinned out and ran outside.

Once outside Ryoutaru began looking around for Naruto and found him sitting on a swing looking up at Mizuki. Ryoutaru tried to make his way to the two but was cut off as a family walked infront of him and when he could see again the two were gone.

"Naruto…"


	2. Chapter 2: secret test and the truth

**The Fox Twins**

Chapter two

"Naruto," Mizuki started. "you know Iruka only failed you because he wants you to be the best you can right?"

Naruto nodded before looking around. The two were near the top of a tower not too far way from the hokage mountain. "yeah I know, doesn't mean it hurts any worse though." He said with a depressed voice.

Mizuki smirked. "well I know a way for you to pass." He said and when Naruto looked up, his eyes showing hope, Mizuki continued. "Iruka gave me permission to give you a special test, but this test is much more difficult then the genin exam."

Naruto nodded. "anything, tell me what to do and I'll do anything to pass."

Mizuki snickered. "good, here's what you have to do…." And with that Mizuki told Naruto about the hidden scroll in the hokages personal library, and where to meet him when he has it.

Naruto sat on the fourth hokages head and watched as twilight enveloped the world. "well, it's time." He said before he jumped off. Naruto enjoyed the sixty seconds in free fall before the bungee cord snapped and he slowed down. Naruto grabbed a hold of the rock wall and unhooked the cord, after he jumped off the wall landing on the side of the hokage tower, after a split second he jumped down again and fell the ten feet toward the ground.

Naruto pushed himself as close to the wall as he could and crept around until he saw exactly what he needed.

*flashback*

"hey Mizuki-sensei, one question." Naruto said after Mizuki finished explaining the meeting place to him. "how am I going to get into the hokage tower anyway?"

Mizuki laughed at the blonds question. "that's easy Naruto, the hokage is having the tower repainted, on the western side there are some platforms you could use to get into the tower."

Naruto nodded. "alright, thanks." And with that he ran off to prepare.

*flashback end*

Naruto climbed onto the first platform and easily jumped up to the second. He looked around and after a second of thought climbed up a pole to the next level of platforms, he kept jumping from platform to platform and after a short time he came to the top one and an open window. Naruto slipped through the window and kept running while staying close to the wall. As he turned a corner he froze, not three feet infront of him were two ANBU members, one wearing a tiger mask and the other a hawk. Naruto stood there for a second waiting for them to get him until he heard……snoring?

Naruto walked right up to them trying to see through there mask but failing, after a second he slid through the door they were guarding and walked into the hokages office. Naruto grinned when he saw the hokage wasn't there, that would make it a little easier. Naruto walked up to the bookcase to the right of the door. After looking around a moment he pulled out a book labeled 'ninja tactics to become hokage'. Naruto chuckled remembering the first time he found this room.

*flashback*

An eight year old Naruto walked into the hokages office, he was warned that the hokage was not in but he ignored it and walked in anyway. After looking around to find the hokage was truly not there Naruto walked to a seat by a bookcase and sat. As he waited for Sarutobi his eyes wandered and eventually fell upon the bookshelf, or more specifically a book labeled 'ninja tactics to become hokage' curious he pulled it out and the right half of the bookcase disappeared to revel a doorway. Naruto walked through it and upon passing the doorway the lights in the room flickered on.

"wow!" Naruto exclaimed. "with this stuff I will become hokage for sure!" he said as he walked up to the nearest scroll. Naruto began to open it when a shout rang around the room.

"Naruto!" said boy turned around to find the third hokage standing at the door way with an angry look on his face. "what are you doing in my private library?"

"uh, ji-san..i..." Naruto stuttered out trying to think of something to say to the hokage until he saw the humorous twinkle in his eyes. "I was studying to be the greatest hokage ever!" Naruto yelled with enthusiasm.

Sarutobi chuckled as he walked toward Naruto. "well then, lets go get some lunch," he said as he grabbed narutos hand. " after all the greatest hokage ever has to keep up his strength."

*flashback end*

Naruto just found the scroll he was looking for when a shadow covered the door way, Naruto looked up to see the silhouette of Sarutobi and he thought he saw a kunai in his right hand. Naruto took the sling he put on the scroll and threw it over his shoulder before walking out infront of the hokage. "Naruto? what are you doing here? And with the forbidden scroll at that?" he asked putting away the kunai.

Naruto sat there for a moment trying to find a way to fool the elder shinobi. "oh screw it." He said making a hand seal. "**oroki no jutsu**." As the smoke cleared Sarutobis eyes widened as he saw a nude woman the remains of the smoke just barely covering her private parts. Sarutobi stared for just three seconds before blood started to trickle down from his nose and he passed out with a huge blush on his face. "hehe, didn't know oji-san was a pervert." Naruto said as he grabbed the hidden scroll and ran out the way he came.

Iruka laid in his bed looking through the blinds that covered his window as he reminisced on his childhood after the kyuubi incident. Three knocks at his door brought him out of his thoughts. Iruka ran to the door and opened it but before he could speak Mizuki interrupted. "Iruka, Naruto, he stole the forbidden scroll and ran off with it, come on, hokage-sama called all available ninja to his mansion." Iruka nodded and after grabbing his chuunin jacket ran out the door after Iruka.

Naruto had been at the hut for ten minutes waiting before he opened the scroll and looked through the jutsus. The first jutsu labeled was the kage bushin no jutsu at this Naruto sighed. "ah man, I suck a bushins." He continued looking through the scroll until the end. "looks like its all I got though." He said before he started reading about the handseals and how to mold the chakra. For ten minutes it was silent until Naruto started to try out the jutsu, in the beginning all of his clones either blew up in his face or disappeared from lack of chakra and after about two hours of training he finally believed he had it down.

Naruto dropped down to rest and had been like that for a few minutes before a shadow covered his crouched form, Naruto turned toward the shadow and said. "hey Iruka-sensei, you found me huh?" while he started getting up.

Iruka looked Naruto in the eyes and said in a slightly demonic sounding voice. "yeah I found you, now what the hell were you thinking stealing the forbidden scroll?" before his eyes traveled across the clearing to see scorch marks and the scroll just barely open. _he didn't steal the scroll just to train, did he?_

Naruto just started talking not even noticing Irukas eyes move over the clearing. "well Mizuki-sensei told me about the special test." Iruka looked at Naruto with a look that yelled 'what are you talking about?' so Naruto went on. "you know? The special test that someone can take if they fail the exam, they have to steal a scroll from the hokages office and learn a jutsu from it and they become genin."

Iruka just stood there flabbergasted at what he heard, Mizuki told Naruto about the scroll and he would become a genin if he got it? "but Naruto that should be impossible, the forbidden scroll is-" but before the teacher could continue he heard a light whizzing sound. "Naruto look out!" Iruka yelled throwing Naruto away as kunai impaled then land where he just stood. Iruka looked up to where the kunai came from and growled. "Mizuki." True indeed Mizuki was standing on a tree branch about half way up looking right down on them.

"well, well, Iruka." Mizuki sneered. "I knew you were good at finding him but I didn't guess you would get here before me, and I was the one who told him to come here in the first place." He said reaching over his shoulder to pull one of the two daishuriken off of his back.

"Mizuki what do you plan to achieve by having Naruto steal the forbidden scroll?" iruka asked as he pulled out his own kunai. Naruto meanwhile just looked back and forth between his two senseis.

"isn't it obvious Iruka? Not only do I get the hokages forbidden scroll all to myself but I also get herald as a hero to the leaf."

"and why would you get that?"

"do you even have to ask that Iruka? I will be a hero because I will be the one to kill the demon." Mizuki yelled out as he threw his shuriken at Naruto. time seemed to slow down as the shuriken flew toward Naruto, Iruka ran and at the last second was able to get in between the shuriken and Naruto while deflecting it with his kunai.

Iruka slid the kunai back into his pouch turned his head to Naruto and said. "Naruto, run, hide." Before turning to face Mizuki as he started to do hand seals. Naruto stood there for a moment dumbfounded before running off just as Iruka finished he seals. "**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu**."(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) Iruka spit out a fireball that went straight toward Mizuki who jumped over it and landed infront of Iruka who turned and ran in a different direction then Naruto.

"did you think it would be that easy Iruka?" Mizuki said looking in the direction Iruka ran before Mizuki himself ran after Naruto.after skimming through the trees for a minute or two Mizuki saw the orange jumpsuit and started chasing Naruto down. Mizuki unhooked his second daishuriken and threw it toward Naruto, the shuriken scored a direct hit just below narutos right shoulder bone. The impact threw Naruto off balance and he fell to his knees on the ground below. Mizuki jumped down ten feet away from the blond and said. "now demon, I will get my chance to kill you and be rid of you forever." As he walked toward Naruto taking out a kunai. As he got within a foot of the orange wearing blond Naruto reared up his head and delivered a head but right to Mizukis chest after which Naruto stumbled back and in a puff of smoke Naruto turned in to Iruka.

"Mizuki, did you honestly think I would leave Naruto?" Iruka said grinning. "no, we had too much of the same childhood, both lost our parents, both alone, but I am not going to blame Naruto for something that is not his fault."

Naruto was sitting on the other side of the tree clutching the scroll. _What's Iruka-sensei talking about, not my fault? What's going on?_ He thought trying to hear what Mizuki had started saying.

"Iruka, I'm disappointed in you, you would go as far as to protect the thing that killed your parents, you would go as far as to protect the kyuubi?"

at this Narutos eyes shot open. _Kyuubi? What's Mizuki talking about? Yondaime-sama killed the kyuubi twelve years ago._

"Mizuki!" Iruka yelled out trying to stand "you just broke the thirds law were not supposed to talk about him!" Mizuki grunted as he slid back down the tree trunk.

Mizuki laughed at Irukas pitiful attempts to stand. "what for saying that boy, that _demon_ is the kyuubi no kitsune reincarnate."

Naruto just sat there wide eyed _kyuubi no kitsune? Reincarnate? I'm the kyuubi?!_

"your wrong." Iruka said trying to stand and succeeding this time. "he is not, has not, and will never be the kyuubi no kitsune, he is Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of the kyuubi and I respect him as the hero he deserves to be."

"whatever." Mizuki said readying a kunai as Mizuki was about to bring it down on a helpless Iruka a fist came out of no where and slammed into Mizukis face knocking him back a good five feet. Right in front of Iruka appeared Naruto who leaned the scroll on the tree nearby Iruka.

"if you ever touch my sensei again." Naruto said forming a cross seal with his hands. "I'll kill you!" but before he could call out his jutsu a voice stopped him.

"that wont be necessary Naruto." a voice called out stopping all that was going on. Everyone turned toward the bush to see Hiruzen Sarutobi standing at the edge of the clearing nearby was Iruka until he puffed into smoke. "Mizuki not only can I have you jailed for attempting to steal the forbidden scroll but I can have you killed for breaking my law about Naruto, ANBU." He said and with a snap of his fingers four ANBU suddenly surrounded him. "please take Mizuki to a chakra reinforced holding cell please." The hokage turned to Naruto his face softening as he looked at the boy. "Naruto, I am sure you have many questions but I ask that you hold them off, it is late and you have to meet with your team tomorrow."

It took a moment for what Sarutobi said to click. "wait meet with my team? You mean?" Naruto asked getting excited.

"yes, from this moment on you are I ninja of konohagakure no sato, I will have Iruka give you a custom made headband tomorrow before team selections." He started to walk off. "and Naruto, any questions you may have, I will answer all I can if you wish to meet me after team selections, come Iruka we must get you to the hospital." Iruka nodded and followed the hokage back to konoha stopping to pick up the scroll before continuing on his way.

Naruto still in a state of disbelief walked toward his apartment as he opened the door he saw Ryoutaru asleep a book about the history of konoha open on the floor beside him, Naruto chuckled and went to his room and with out changing fell asleep before he even landed on his bed.

Naruto tossed and turned as the dream seemed so vivid he would have believed he was actually there

_*dream*_

Carnage.

That's the only way to describe the land surrounding konoha as the demon lord, the kyuubi no kitsune advanced toward konoha. The Sandaime hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, watched as all of konohas available ninja population rushed to stop the demon lord, most knew they would not come back. Sarutobi watched as the konoha shinobi launched every jutsu in there arsenal in hopes to damage the mighty fox. With every jutsu launched the kyuubi moved closer and closer to the village, and the closer he moved to the village the more jutsu were launched in hopes of stopping the demon.

The Yondaime hokage, Namikaze Minato, stood atop the head of gamabunta, the boss of the toad summons. Suddenly gamabunta launched himself toward the front gate and in a crash landed not a mile away from the kyuubi. Minato shouted a few inaudible words before picking up the baby from the head of the toad and held him in his left arm as he used his right arm to make one handed seals. After he finished the seals he held out his right hand and a seal appeared just outside his finger tips. The kyuubi whos eyes had been on Minato the whole time suddenly felt a tug, he tried to move, tried to attack, but he could not. All he could do was watch as his soul and chakra was pulled through the seal and split into two different kinds, a dark purple, and a gold. The gold was pushed into a seal on the belly of the boy in his arms as the purple flowed into the hokage tower on the other side of the village.

As the last of the kyuubis chakra was pulled through the seal and placed into the baby Minato said a few more words but no sound came. As he finished the sealing his eyes slowly closed and as he died Gamabunta disappeared back to the toad realm. Minato fell to the ground with the baby in his hands, he landed on the back trying to keep the baby from the impact and as he died mumbled a few more inaudible words before everything went black.

_*dream end*_


	3. Chapter 3: the bells, they're divided

**The fox twins**

Chapter three

It was early in the morning as Naruto walked out of his room popping his back as he stretched, he looked out the window to see the sun rising just over the fringes of the forest outside konoha. With a grin the boy walked into the kitchen and smirked seeing his roommate still asleep on the couch. Naruto shook his head as he started making himself a cup of instant ramen for breakfast. As Naruto ate he enjoyed the view outside the window as the remainder of konoha started to wake up to the new day.

He finished his ramen and turned the throw the empty cup away he looked up at the clock. " 8:00, alright we have an hour to get there." He turned to the still sleeping boy and a grin came up on his face. Naruto went to the sink and filled a cup up with a glass of cold water before walking up to the other boy and throwing the water into his face.

"what the hell!" Ryoutaru said jumping up taking a sloppy fighting stance. His eyes looked across the room until he saw Naruto holding the now empty glass. "Naruto, what in the world were you thinking?" he asked shaking his face to try to dry it off.

"hurry up and get ready," Naruto said putting the glass into the sink. "we have to be at the academy in an hour."

Ryoutaru nodded before Narutos words caught up to him. "we? You mean you became a ninja?" he asked turning to the boy.

"yeah, I'll tell you the story later now hurry." Was all Naruto replied with before sitting on the now empty couch to think. Naruto sat thinking until he heard Ryoutaru walk in to the room now wearing black pants with a kunai pouch tied to both of his thighs and his nin pack at his waist. He also wore dark blue shinobi sandals with a dark blue shirt to match, his headband tied to his right bicep. The boy nodded and with that the two left for the academy.

The two walked in silence until they were halfway to the academy when Ryoutaru asked. "Naruto? what's up? I expected you to be yelling about how you're a kick ass ninja now."

Naruto just shook his head. "sorry, I have some things I need to think about and something I need to talk to jii-san about after were done." The two walked in silence the rest of the way toward the academy.

The two boys entered Irukas classroom and took a seat at there usual spots, Naruto sat in silence and Ryoutaru instead glanced around the room taking note of the other eight genin who passed the exam. 'lets see, we have Naruto and me, Hinata, Kiba, Sauske, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and shino.' He finished counting each of the other students off when Iruka walked through the door.

"okay, you who are left have the chance to become ninja." Iruka said before putting a file on his desk. "when I say a chance I mean you each will take a test with the jounin instructors of each of your teams, if you pass there test you become ninja, if you fail you will be sent back to the academy to repeat your final year." At this Sauske, Naruto, and Ryoutarus eyes shot up.

'so this is the first true obstacle in my path for revenge.' Sauske thought continuing to look at Iruka as he continued.

After glancing around to make sure everyone was in the seat they had during class Iruka continued. "inside each of your desk is a number, do not show this number to anyone, this number is your team number." Iruka looked at the clock for a moment. "within thirty minutes your instructor will come through the door, say the number and you will go and take your test with them, each instructors test is different the only rules set into it they cannot change is that you can use whatever force you deem necessary."

Just then Sakura raised there hand. "but Iruka-sensei, aren't teams only three members, but there are ten people here?"

Iruka nodded. "yes that is true Sakura, one of the teams will be a special case with four members, what the sensei does with the fourth member is up to him."

Just as he finished a woman in her mid to late twenties walked through the door, she had ebony hair and her irises were red, she wore what appeared to be bandaging across her torso and upper lags. She looked out upon the room before calling out. "I am Yuuhi Kurenai, can I please have team eight come with me." Before she turned and walked out the door, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata standing up and walking out the door.

Ten minutes passed and another jounin, a man with spiky black hair surrounded by his headband walked in, this man wore typical jounin garb with the exception of the white sash surrounding his waste. "Sarutobi Asuma, team ten." He called before turning and walking out the door, this time Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji stood and walked out the door.

"so that leaves you four as team seven." Iruka said standing and looking at each of the genin. "like I said earlier you are considered a test team, depending on how your team functions during this test depends on how the project will go, now unfortunately for you, your team leader is Hatake Kakashi, who has a problem with lateness so you can expect him to be here anytime within the next two to-"

suddenly the door opened and a man with spiky silver hair walked in, like the other man he wore the traditional jounin garb with some miner alterations, he also wore a mask covering the lower half of his face, and his headband covered his left eye. "team seven, I am Hatake Kakashi, please come with me." The genin stood and walked out the door before leaving Kakashi turned to Iruka. "you should get ready, we don't exactly know what's going to happen and the shows about to start." And with that Kakashi left.

Team seven followed Kakashi to a clearing in the woods where Kakashi stopped and turned to the four genin and said. "normally I would do introductions and then we would take our test, but so I know who will be on my team and who will not we will take the test immediately, is that alright with everyone?" the team nodded and Kakashi replied. "alright then, go!"

It had been three hours since the test began, the first thirty or so minutes had been Kakashi testing there combat prowess before telling them about the bells or the time limit which is now down to forty five minutes.

"how are we going to beat that guy?" Naruto yelled out frustrated only to be glared at by the other three. "what?"

"don't yell, we are hiding." Whispered Ryoutaru before scanning the tree like looking for the silver haired jounin. As he did that Sauske and Sakura whispered out a plan and after a few minutes turned to the others.

"we have an idea," Sakura said getting the two other boys attention. "Sauske-kun and Ryoutaru will distract Kakashi-sensei long enough to lure him into a trap me and Naruto will set up."

"while we are distracting him, Dobe you make about a hundred of those clones of yours and cover the clearing we started in with explosive tags, while you do that Sakura will use a genjutsu to cover the tags, we that is done, Dobe, you are to come and help me and Ryuunosuke lure Kakashi-sensei and once he is there we will give him the option to give us the bells or we blow him up and take them." Sauske said as he scowled in the direction kakashi was in before turning to look at Ryoutaru.

"ready Ryuunosuke?"

"yup." Ryoutaru replied with a nod and the two leaped into the tree line on there way to the last place they saw Kakashi.

After they left Sakura turned to Naruto. "well, we better get started."

Naruto nodded an agreement and formed a cross sign with his index and middle finger of both hands. "**kage bushin no jutsu**." He yelled out and in a large puff of smoke there stood a couple hundred Naruto clones.

"baka, you made too much." Sakura said punching and dispelling the closest Naruto.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he saw Sauske and Ryoutaru land infront of him. _Well there starting to get the concept of teamwork_ he thought as he turned to face the two boys and buried his face into his book. Kakashi felt the two genins chakra building and looked over his book as he heard hand signs being made.

The two boys at once made two different moves Ryoutaru stayed stationary and yelled out. "**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu**." Before as fireball as big as him shot out of his mouth toward Kakashi.

At this same moment Sauske jumped up and yelled "**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**." Spewing out eight smaller fire balls toward Kakashi, both attacks made contact at the same time but as the smoke cleared the two saw a log, burnt and with a few reddish kunai and shuriken imbedded into it.

"nice, very nice try." Kakashi said before turning his attention back to his book. Before the two boys could charge again though Kakashi shot forward and landed on his back just feet infront of the two genin, they looked up to see Naruto standing there still in stance he punched Kakashi in.

"come on!" he yelled before turning and running back toward the clearing. Sauske and Ryoutaru looked at each other and nodded before following leaving Kakashi who stood up and chuckled before following.

_They may just pass yet_. Kakashi thought following the three ninja. Kakashi lost sight of them for a few moments before he saw them standing in a clearing waiting for him. Kakashi leaped and landed near the three. "so what have you guys got planned? Do you have Sakura trying to sneak up on me with a kunai?" he asked before turning around, there not a foot away was Sakura ready to lunge at him kunai in hand. "to easy."

"or maybe not, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said before forming the ram seal. "now give us the bells or we'll blow you across fire country."

Kakashi looked from the children across the clearing. "and how do you plan to do that with only five exploding tags?" he asked. Naruto gave a quizzical look before shouting.

"crap!" and the four genin disappeared in puffs of smoke. The four who were watching what was going on got wide eyes and before they could do anything Kakashi appeared and kicked Sauske in the back before turning and backhanding Ryoutaru then punching Naruto before grabbing and throwing Sakura to where all the boys flew.

As they got up they looked at Kakashi fear in there eyes as killing intent rolled off of him and surrounded the kids freezing them into place. "you thought you could lure me into a trap!" he yelled out walking toward the three. "you thought that you would kill me just to get the bells! Well then." Kakashi smiled as the air around them suddenly cleared as the killing intent vanished. "you all pass, you just have one more thing to decide as a team." He said as he tossed a bell to Sauske, Ryoutaru, and Sakura. "I will come back in ten minutes, who ever doesn't have a bell will be taken off the team." Kakashi turned around and shunshind away.

"I'm sorry, but I want to keep my bell, with it I am one step closer to my goal." Sauske said in an emotionless tone holding the bell in his hand.

"I want to keep mine too, I haven't told many people but I want to become an adept at genjutsu and they don't cover more then the basics at the academy." Sakura said before looking at the two blonds.

The other two sat in silence for many minutes but before Ryoutaru could make a comment Naruto shocked everyone by saying "keep it, both you and me know that you need more training, and what better then on the job?" he asked with a chuckle, but anyone who knew him could tell he was only giving the bell away because he would rather stay behind then anyone else.

"Naruto…" Ryoutaru said walking up to the orange wearing nin. "thank you." And with that Ryoutaru enveloped Naruto in a hug that lasted for little over a second. As he broke the hug Kakashi poofed back into the clearing he scanned the three before saying.

"Ryoutaru, come here." The boy walked up and Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder. "meet back here at nine in the morning tomorrow, until then you are dismissed." In a swirl of leaves the two disappeared.

Sauske and Sakura walked off toward the village leaving Naruto there to think. _But he said he would take the one who didn't have a bell, and that was me!_" Naruto thought unfairly until he heard a clinking sound on his right shoulder. He looked over and saw the silver bell, the same one Kakashi had given them. "Ryoutaru." He said before turning to walk to the hokage tower.

"this is the one you decided, Kakashi?"

"yes." Kakashi said pushing Ryoutaru toward the hokages desk.

"good then, Ryoutaru," Sarutobi said now addressing Ryoutaru. "your ninja training has not stopped, go to training ground 38 tomorrow morning at six in the morning to meet your new sensei, dismissed."

Ryoutaru just nodded and walked out the door once he was out Kakashi nodded. "I hope I chose the right one." He said before shunshining out of the room.

Naruto knocked on the door to the hokages office.

"enter!"

He did as he was told and opened the door quietly and sat at the chair standing in the middle of the room, Sarutobi took note of this. "Naruto, your not this quiet, why don't you tell me what's wrong before we begin?"

Naruto nodded. "I had a dream, and I think it was of the kyuubi sealing." He said eyes never leaving the floor. "what happened? Why me?" he practically shouted.

The hokage frowned before replying in a quiet voice. "Yondaime-sama gave his life to protect this village, the kyuubi like all the other tailed beast are too powerful to just kill, so he did the one thing he could think of, he sealed the fox in someone he trusted extremely, you."

Naruto looked up shock showing on his face. "but why did he trust me to hold the fox?" he questioned.

"that, I cannot explain, all I was told was that you and your parents were close to Yondaime-sama." The hokage said before a thought hit him. "Naruto, there is a student of mine who is a seal master and helped the Yondaime create the seal you currently wear, would you like me to call him, he may be able to help you."

"please," Naruto said getting up and walking to the door. "thank you, hokage-sama."


	4. Chapter 4: glimpse at his past

**The fox twins**

chapter four

three months have passed since the formation of team seven, in that time Naruto has learned more about the kyuubi sealing. He had just finished another season learning about the kyuubi and was about to leave when Sarutobi spoke. "Naruto," he said. "your team may be meeting at the usual spot but instead of training today you will be doing a mission, why do you not wait here?"

After a short while of thought Naruto agreed and took a seat. after 15 minutes the rest of his team entered the office. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled upon seeing him. "why didn't you meet us at the bridge like you were supposed to?" but before she could continue her rant the hokage spoke up.

"Sakura-san, I had asked Naruto-kun to stay with me while we waited for you three, he has been meeting me to discuss matters of important business before meeting your team."

"oh, I am sorry, hokage-sama." Sakura whispered out a blush appearing on her face. Sarutobi just chuckled before turning to Kakashi, his smiling face turning serious.

"Kakashi, I have decided to give your team a c-rank mission," the elder hokage stopped to let Naruto let out a cheer before continuing. "you and your team will go to the land in between the land of fire and the land of stone to meet up with a client who you will then escort back to konoha, as this is your first c-rank I ask that you all try your best, dismissed."

The team nodded and walked out the door into the hallway, after they left the tower Kakashi spoke. "the trip will take three days there and back, so pack seven days worth of supplies, meet me at the north gate in thirty minutes." The three nodded and split apart each heading toward there respected homes.

Sakura opened the door to her house and stepped inside, she climbed the steps and walked through the door to her room. Her room looked like anyone who knew her would expect, it had pink walls and her bed and sheets were also pink, her closet door and floor though was a light red, not quite pink, but light red. She walked toward her bed and picked up the bag to the foot of it and set it on her bed, she walked into her closet and after a few minutes came out with six pairs of outfits and after another two trips she also had a weeks worth of food rations, extra kunai and shuriken, and her toiletries laid out on her bed. She sat and started packing them.

"finally a real mission." She said after she finished, although she had not said it to her team she herself was getting tired of the chores they had to do. She looked up at the clock. "five minutes, alright." And with a nod she ran out the door.

Sauske walked through the threshold to his apartment and after three minutes of looking found his bag and supplies set inside his closet. "one step closer, Itachi." He said as he gazed up to the fan with the Uchiha clan symbol painted onto it. After a few moments he decided it would be better to see the real thing and walked out onto his balcony and looked out upon the abandoned Uchiha compound. "I will come for you Itachi, and soon." He said remembering the night of the massacre. He remembered walking home from the academy that day, thinking it was strange that no one was out. He remembered turning the corner in his home and seeing his dead mother and father, and finally he remembered Itachis words that night. _Hate me, and with that hate, find me, and if your strong enough, kill me_. "I will." He said before turning and leaving his apartment.

"Ryoutaru! You here?" Naruto yelled out entering there shared apartment, since Ryoutaru was removed from team seven Naruto hadn't seen him much. 'come to think of it, no one has.' He thought as he grabbed his orange bag. "okay, lets see," he said sorting through his items. "I need cloths, ramen, toiletries, ramen, weapons, ramen, and extra tags and smoke bombs." He said packing each item as he said it, Naruto walked up to the door and after a moments thought turned back and after finding a pen and paper left a note saying he had left for his mission, after a last sweeping look he left.

All three of the team members arrived within five minutes of each other and sat on the bench near the giant gate of konoha, all was quiet until Naruto spoke. "I'm excited, not only is this our first real mission, but this is my first time leaving konoha." He spoke in a quiet voice that only his teammates could hear.

"you haven't left the village before?" Sakura asked, to which Naruto replied by shaking his head. "I did once, when I was very young, my parents took me to a city for a festival for one weekend, that was one of the few times I remember my parents actually being happy."

Sakura went to continue but before she could Kakashi appeared at her side. "Sakura, I'm sure we all would love to hear the story but were on I tight schedule." He said in a not unkind voice. "come on." And the four ninja left the village for there first mission as a team.

Team seven had been traveling for two days now. It was the morning of the third day, the day they should make it to the rendezvous point when it happened. The ninjas stopped to rest for a few minutes and drink when all of a sudden Sauske dropped his bottle and drew two kunai, following his reaction Naruto drew a kunai and Sakura a fistful of shuriken. 'good, they noticed.' Kakashi noted watching his students look around the small clearing when suddenly Sakura threw a shuriken which flew into a bush and made a dull thud, a few seconds later a man fell out of the bush, the shuriken embedded into his neck.

"bandits." She said after assessing his outfit and gear. Sauske searched through the bushes and tree lines before hopping up into a tree and after a few thudded impacts three bandits fell down, and Naruto on instinct slashed, he slit the throat of one, another he stabbed in the chest, right under the heart, and the final one he punched in the temple before turning around dropping in a fighting stance and making a cross seal.

"**kage bushin no jutsu**!" the blond genin yelled out and in a small puff of smoke ten more narutos appeared and with anod they all flew into the trees and a few more thuds later five more bandits fell out. "we were ambushed."

"yes, but you beat them." Kakashi said looking at his students handy work.

"b-b-but sensei, we k-killed them." Sakura stuttered out, face paling at the realization of what she had just done.

"yes, but that was what you were supposed to do." Was all Kakashi said before turning his attention to his other students, Naruto appeared to be shivering his face pale as well and Sauske was laboring to breath, his face had lost color but was not as pale as his teammates. 'Sauske has seen this before, and Naruto as went through things far worse, but it is true what they say.' "this first kill is always the hardest." Kakashi said before making a move and the team left the area, no one noticing the cross seal or the Kakashi doppelganger that was left behind.

The doppelganger turned around and spoke. "how did they do?"

The bandits that were on the ground puffed and in there place was unharmed konoha shinobi. The lead one, Iruka stepped up. "they did just fine Kakashi, they only missed one bandit and they worked together for the most part, I think they pass this test." He said before nodding to the rest and all of the 'bandits' shunshind away leaving the clone there for a moment before he two disappeared.

Kakashi smiled as the clones memories came back to him. "because of the interruption we will either have to stop and get there early in the morning or continue through the night." He said before looking back at his exhausted students. "sleep it is." And after another ten minutes of running the group found a clearing to rest for the night.

After setting up camp and searching for firewood the team sat near the fire while some fish from a nearby river cooked. "Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said looking at there senseis lone eye. "what's wrong, you seem distracted." She continued and the other two genin turned there attention toward the silver haired man.

With a chuckle Kakashi spoke. "I'm sorry, its just that it is almost the anniversary."

"of what?" Sauske spoke of, curiosity showing in his eyes.

Kakashi chuckled again before looking at each and every one of his students. "the anniversary of my first mission as a jounin captain, and the day I lost my best friend." Kakashi spoke in a low voice.

"what happened?" this time it was Naruto who spoke.

Kakashi took a deep breath. "it's a long story but it was fourteen years ago during the second great ninja war, two days after I made jounin. Me, my sensei, and my two teammates were charged with blowing up a bridge linking Hi no kuni and Tsuchi no kuni. When the team got together before the mission Minato-sensei told me I would be the one calling the shots."

"wait," Naruto spoke up. "Minato as in Namikaze Minato?"

"yes, my sensei was the Yondaime, now please do not interrupt." Kakashi said before looking into the fire as the memories came back to him. "Minato-sensei, me, and my other teammate Rin, were waiting for our final teammate, Uchiha Obito. Contrary to what Sauske may be thinking now, Obito was not stuck up, or at the time I thought, any good as a ninja." Kakashi gave a chuckle. "he had a habit of being late and lying about why, if you want a semi accurate description of him take Naruto, make his hair black, and give him the sharingan, but back to the story. Obito came crashing into the clearing, at the time, I was more focused on rules and regulations, and started berating him. After we resolved the issue we continued on with the mission, as a gift for getting jounin Rin gave me a field medikit which I believe I still have at home, sensei gave me one of his tri-pronged kunai." He said suddenly throwing something into the air and it landed two feet away embedded into the ground. As the genin looked at it the noticed the unusual pronged shape of it.

"I kept it, even after he died during the kyuubi attack, when he gave it to me he told me all I had to do was throw it and he would be there to help, for a few days I thought that would bring him back to life, it kind of did." Kakashi spoke in a quite voice looking at Naruto. "after my gift from Rin and sensei I turned to Obito, he said he didn't have anything and I just shrugged it off as anything he could give me would be useless. We continued on with the mission and after a day of traveling Minato-sensei left us to help the front line, shortly after we were ambushed by rock nin, they took Rin. I said forget her, finish the mission," he spoke in a soft voice, the genin could feel the sadness flowing from it. "Obito, he told me one thing that from that day I took to heart, 'those who do not follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon there comrades are worse the scum.' He ran off to save Rin, I went to finish the mission."

"I don't exactly know what happened but when I got there Obito was being attacked by one of the enemy ninja, he had a jutsu that allowed him to turn invisible and after striking me in the eye went into hiding. While I bandaged my eye Obito spoke, he said that he was tired of talking about doing the right thing and he back out so someone else can do it, it was in that moment his sharingan unlocked, he turned and stabbed the ninja right below the heart. After that we went in to save Rin, the other ninja attacked and in the battle my fathers chakra blade was broken, as a last resort he collapsed the cave in on us, when trying to save me a rock crushed Obito. His last will was to give me his sharingan, my jounin present he called it, Rin transplanted it and after digging out of the cave, for the first time I used the chidori, I stabbed the guy right in the heart." Kakashi looked up at the moon now, letting the story finish itself off. "I was out of chakra and after Rin climbed out we noticed, surrounded by enemy ninja, I thought I was going to die, I took out senseis kunai and threw it, I missed the ninja I aimed for and blacked out. When I awoke sensei was there, it was a few hours after the collapse and sensei was just finishing a memorial stone for Obito, we finished the mission, and I lost my best friend that day, a year later Rin disappeared during a mission, and after that sensei died during the attack." Kakashi quit speaking and went to his tent. The genin looked at each other.

"he did say his team was a lot like us." Sakura said remembering a conversation she overheard with Kakashi and the hokage after one of there earlier mission.

"I'm not sure about you, but I don't want to end up like Kakashis team." Sauske said. "I don't want any of us to die."

"neither do I, so how about none of us die, we'll stay a team." Naruto said before turning and going into his tent. "night."

"night." The two called back to him before cleaning up the mess made from there dinner.

Team seven walked into a clearing and upon first sight all they could see was a pile of rubble and a triangle shaped stone.

"so where's the client." Sakura asked walking to the center of the clearing.

"he's here." Kakashi said before walking up to the oddly shaped stone. "this was where it happened, Obitos death." He said just loud enough for his team to hear. "this is your mission."

"what?" Naruto said running up to Kakashi before his eyes landed on the stone, or more precisely the words on the stone, they read:

Here lies Uchiha Obito.

He was a warrior, an ally, and a friend to the very end.

Rest in piece.

Obito, I will carry on what you started, your death will not be worthless.

"that last one I put on there before we left." Kakashi said pointing to the bottom line.

"you're the client." Sauske said more a statement then a question. "why did you hire us to protect you?"

"I was going to come alone, but the hokage suggested that I bring you along," Kakashi said his eyes never leaving the stone. "this is part of your training, making sure you can handle low c-rank missions, so we staged this as a mission in a controlled situation." The team stayed at the clearing for the most of the day, Kakashi not leaving the stone until the sun began to set. "you need to go to bed, we will be leaving in the morning." The team nodded and set to work setting up the camp.


	5. Chapter 5: do the wave

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**The Fox Twins**

Chapter five:

It had been nearly two weeks since the mock c-rank mission Kakashi had team seven take and Naruto wasn't the only one who was annoyed. "Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said as they gathered in the morning to do mission. "we passed that c-rank two weeks ago, so why do we keep doing d-ranks?"

"Sakura," Kakashi said aggravated, Naruto had asked this same question yesterday. "we have been cleared to do low d-ranks, true many c-ranks have passed through but they are for high chuunin." Kakashi stated with a 'please don't ask that again' voice. "if there happens to be a c-rank in today then I we will pick it up." He finished off to appease his team. Accepting the answer the team continued there walk to the mission registration office.

"ah, Kakashi." The elder hokage said as team seven walked in. "we have six d-ranks available if you would take them."

"um, I'm sorry hokage-sama, but do you happen to have any d-ranks my team could take?" Kakashi asked, nervous about the three genin glaring at his back.

"no, Kakashi I am sorry." The hokage said with a chuckle at the genins antics.

"alright, we'll take-" Kakashi was cut off as a one of the chuunin in charge of taking missions walked into the room and up to the hokage. The chuunin leaned over and whispered into gave the man a note whispering a few words before turning and leaving.

Sarutobi took a moment to read the letter before saying. "alright Kakashi, it seems we have a c-rank for your team, you are to meet a bridge builder named Tazuna at the south entrance in thirty minutes, we have it ranked that the only real threat is bandits, your team should pack for two weeks." He threw the scroll to Kakashi who looked over it.

"alright, go pack and meet me at the south entrance." Kakashi said before shunshing out of the room leaving a team dazed at the chance that a c-rank got handed to them the way it did.

"you may go." The hokage said in a light hearted voice knocking the three out of there daze, and with a nod the three ran off.

Naruto walked into his apartment to find Ryoutaru sitting on the couch reading a book. "hey Ryoutaru!" Naruto said running to his room and yelling back. "whatcha reading?"

"nothing," Ryoutaru said marking his page and setting the book down. "just a book about a young wizard with a scar on his forehead. (don't own Harry Potter either.) more importantly what are you doing?" he asked leaning against the door frame to narutos bedroom. The bedroom itself wasn't that bad, it had casual blue walls and a white dresser, the one thing though that marked it as Narutos was the bright orange bed spread.

"packing, I wont be home for a while," Naruto said as he packed a few jumpsuits into his bag. "I got a mission, I'll be gone about two weeks, think you can handle without me?" he asked in a joking manner.

"Naruto, I lived in the wilderness alone for the most of two years, I think I can slide." Ryoutaru replied in the same joking matter but before anything else could be said there was a knock at the door which the second blonde went to answer. He opened to door to see Sauske and Sakura packed and ready for the two week trip. "Uchiha, Sakura." Ryoutaru said with a nod.

"Ryuunosuke, where the dobe?" Sasuke asked, for once not scowling, instead his eyes showed excitement.

"down the hallway to the left." Ryoutaru said walking out of the doorway to let the two shinobi by before going back to the couch and picking up his book. After five minutes the three members of team seven walked through the living room and out the front door.

"see ya Ryoutaru." Naruto said with a wave before shutting the door.

"see ya." The dirty dishwater blonde replied and after a few moments of silence he made a half ram seal and said. "now I can get back to my reading." As a hengi fell off his book.

"wow," Naruto said as the team walked up to the meeting spot to see Kakashi standing with an old man with gray hair and a small gray beard, the man wore brown and white clothes and had a straw hat atop his head. "Kakashi-sensei is on time."

Sakura bashed him on the head for his comment before muttering. "of course he has, when has sensei been late for something important?" Naruto just shrugged and continued on with his team.

"team seven," Kakashi said when they finally arrived. "this is our client, Tazuna." He indicated to the gray haired man.

"yes, I am the super bridge builder Tazuna, and you are going to take me to wave so I can finish the super bridge with my super skills." Tazuna said before looking at the team. "or not, this is what I get? The one with the black hair looks like he wants to kill me," Tazuna mentioned at Sasuke eye twitch. "the pink one looks like she can't do anything, and the one in the orange looks too scrawny."

Sasuke would have laughed at the comment to Naruto if it weren't for the comment to him. "listen, Tazuna-san," Sasuke said barely some killing intent slipping out no matter how hard he tried to keep his cool. "we are well trained ninja and should be more then enough for the mission."

Naruto, in a much calmer tone continued. "Sasuke-teme is the best close range fighter in our class, Sakura-chan is good with both genjutsu and medical jutsu, and I have a good amount of ninja techniques that are usable and if all else fails I can become an army." As he said this Sakura was trying to calm Sasuke down and Kakashi was giving one of his eye smiles.

"impressive." He muttered before turning to Tazuna. "they are well adept, and if worst comes to worst I am capable of taking care of anything they cannot." As Kakashi said this it seemed to alleviate some of Tazunas fears. The man muttered an alright before turning and the five left the village.

They had been on the trail for two hours and Naruto who had been quietly thinking about something had to ask. "hey Kakashi-sensei," said jounin gave a curt 'hm?' turning his head away from his orange covered book. "I was trying to learn one of the katon jutsu the teme uses but its not easy, I even asked him for some advice and I can't do it."

Sakura and Sasuke, who had heard what Naruto said walked closer to hear what Kakashi had to say. "your probably not that type," was all the silver haired man said, seeing Narutos quizzical look he continued. "as you know there are five different elements, fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning. Water is strong against fire, fire against wind, wind against earth, earth against lighting, and lightning against water. It's a never ending cycle. Now Sasuke being an Uchiha I assume his has a genetic affinity to fire?" he asked to which Sasuke nodded.

"now there are different ways to tell what someones primary element is, there is chakra paper, then there is also chakra water that mizugakure is so fond of, and the final way is by how they act. Water is smooth, flows from one situation to another, earth is devoted and will stand there ground until there is no hope, and even then still stay, fire is rash and can rush in without thinking, wind is similar to fire but where fire can be predictable wind is completely unpredictable, then lighting, lightning primaries are rare and usually calculating and decisive, they make quick decisions and can cause a lot of damage in a short time."

"now Naruto, to answer why your having a hard time with fire, I would assume you as a wind element, if we were in the village I would test it but were not. Fire is strong against wind, so if you fight a fire user you will be in trouble, also fire techniques will take longer to master, and so on with each other technique." Kakashi stopped talking for a moment as his eyes flickered to a puddle on the side of the road. "there are also rumored to be five other elements, most connected to a clans bloodline or a demon, those ice, metal, sand, li-" Kakashi would have finished that sentence if two heavy claws attached to chains hadn't just encircled him. "ouch." He said before being ripped to shreds, his remains crashing against the ground.

Team seven and Tazuna turned around to see two armored shinobi, the scratch on there headband revealing them to be missing nin, the two also had armed gauntlets on there right arm. "get the bridge builder, after that we can play with the kids." The one on the right said and within a second the two rushed at Tazuna. The two were almost upon him when Sakura tackled the bridge builder out of the way and Sasuke axe kicked on in the face while Naruto punched the other in the back of the head.

The two enemy ninja stumbled back and glared at the konoha duo. "who are you?" Naruto asked pulling out a kunai, his eyes never leaving his opponents. "and what do you want?"

"we are the demon brothers," the nearest said as his claw unlatched and dropped down an inch. "give us the bridge builder and we will leave you be."

"no." was the reply they got before Sasuke charged the nearest brother.

"then die." The brother shouted out as he ran toward the charging konoha genin and threw his gauntlet, time seemed to slow as the gauntlet flew and impaled Sasuke in the chest.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled, throwing a kunai at the chain connected to the brothers gauntlet. The kunai hit one of the links in the chain and embedded it into a nearby tree. Naruto took his own kunai and rammed it into the brothers free hand which he embedded into the tree as well.

Sakura and Naruto turned to the other brother preparing to attack but there stopped hearing a voice call out "**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu**." The voice echoed as a fireball crashed through the trees into the second demon brother, Sasuke landed next to the inferno and turned to Naruto. "kage bushin?"

"yup," Naruto replied with a grin. "and kawarimi." The three would have continued a conversation about the battle when Kakashis voice rang out from the tree line.

"very good, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura." Kakashi said as he walked out of the trees and surveyed the damage from the battled. He looked at the missing nin whos corpse was still smoldering to his brother bound to a tree barely holding on to conciseness. "I'll be back in a moment." He said before tearing the brother off the tree and dragging him off into the forest.

Team seven went to where Sakura left Tazuna and retrieved there bags, they had just set down and was about to talk when a scream echoed through the forest and Kakashi walked back, kunai in hand.

Kakashi walked up to Tazuna and in a no nonsense voice said. "Tazuna-san, you knew full well that there were missing ninja hired to take you out, didn't you?" the old man just nodded. "then why did you put my team in danger by ordering a low rank mission when it is more suited for chuunin and jounin then mere genin?"

What do you mean sensei?" Naruto asked looking from Kakashi to the old man.

"this mission should be a high B to low A-rank mission, were going home." He turned and began walking toward konoha.

"no!" two voiced called out, Kakashi turned to see Naruto and Sasuke looking at him, there body posture practically screaming 'we are doing the mission', Sakura stood by the bridge builders side with a look that said the same.

"if he is enough trouble to have missing ninja after him then he must be doing something whoever hired them doesn't like, and if he is building a bridge like he says he is then we should help him." Sakura said, being the voice of reason.

"you all want to continue?" Kakashi asked, the three genin just nodded. "fine, let me call for back up and we will go." Kakashi dropped down to a knee and pulled a scroll out of his vest and began writing on it. After a few moments he called out "Kuchiyose no jutsu." He called out and a brown wearing a konoha headband appeared in a puff of smoke. "take this to hokage-sama." He said, the dog nodded, turned and ran toward konoha. "alright, lets go." Kakashi turned back to his team and the five continued there trek to wave.

Two hours later in the hokages office:

"you two have been personally requested to help team seven on a mission to wave." Sarutobi said to the two ninjas that stood in the center of his office. One was obviously a woman, the womanly curves made that clear, standing about 5'2. The other was a male, standing at 4'9. both wore gray overcoats and had hoods covering there faces. "Kakashi mentions that the request is urgent and your help could be needed at any time."

"hai, hokage-sama." The woman said before turning to her male accomplice and saying. "report to the south gate in ten minutes."

The male nodded saying. "hai, sensei." Before turning and running out the open window with the woman following shortly after.


	6. Chapter 6: Zabuza v Kakashi who are you?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**The Fox Twins**

Chapter six:

Getting dressed proceeded to wake up Sasuke before leaving the tent. Outside he saw Kakashi leaning against a log, fully packed, reading his orange book. Tazuna sat by the still smoldering remains of the fire as he finished packing, mumbling in a grumpy tone.

"woke Sasuke?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book as Sakura came out of her tent.

"yeah." Naruto said while pulling out an apple and tossing it to Sakura before pulling out something for himself

"good." Kakashi said before turning back to his book. "we'll leave within the hour." Sure enough within an hour Sasuke woke up, and the four packed the rest of the camp up before leaving. The four ninja and client decided to stop before where they needed to meet the contact to cross the river, and after eating continued to the boat.

They rode across the river and walked a short ways inland and all was quiet until two voices rang out. "get down!" Kakashi, who stood by Sakura and Sasuke, grabbed the two and dragged them to the ground as Naruto did the same with Tazuna, as a kubikiri ho cho (decapitating carving knife) flew through the air where the five just stood. The team got to there feet as a man wearing camouflaged pants and bandages over his lower face landed on the hilt

"Hatake Kakashi, master of one thousand jutsu, and the sharingan copy ninja." The man said without looking at team seven.

"Momochi Zabuza, demon of the mist." Kakashi replied pulling out a kunai.

"I'll make it easy," Zabuza said before grabbing his sword and jumping to the ground. "give me the bridge builder and we all leave here uninjured."

"no." was kakashis curt reply as he lifted his headband to revile his sharingan eye.

"not one to waste time then." Zabuza said as he prepared to fight. "I respect that."

"protect Tazuna." Kakashi said and was about to add on to the when a kunai flew by his head and struck Zabuza in the gut.

"rookie mistake." Zabuzas voice called out as he body turned into a puddle of water. "**ninpo: Kirigakure no jutsu**." He said and a thick fog surrounded the clearing. "now which one to take out." His voice rang out before the slicing of his sword cutting the wind before the clang of metal on metal as Kakashi blocked the blade with the kunai.

"not that easy." Kakashi grunted with frustration before the two disappeared and reappeared in the center of the clearing. After a few more clashes Zabuza caught Kakashi by surprise and back handed him into the water.

"**Suiro no jutsu**!" Zabuza said appearing above kakashi as a giant orb of water formed with Kakashi in the center.

"no way." Sakura murmured as ten mizu bushins came out of the water.

Naruto just glared angrily before saying. "Sasuke, I have a plan."

Naruto whispered his plan to Sasuke who nodded in agreement. Sasuke turned to Sakura and said. "protect Tazuna, no matter what." Just before the two dished at the clones. Naruto made ten kage bushins as he charged the nearest two mizu bushins while Sasuke hung back and shot katon jutsu at the rest. One of the Zabuza clones knocked away the Narutos with his blade.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out as he threw a metal plank which unrolled into a fuuma shuriken as Sasuke caught it. He twirled around and threw the shuriken, it cut a bushin in half before flying toward Zabuza who muttered.

"easy." Before jumping over it, with a puff the shuriken turned into Naruto who used chakra to springboard back to Zabuza, kunai in hand. At the last second a geyser of water shot out and from the geyser a mizu bushin formed grabbing Naruto around the neck and chocking him.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as the rest of team seven looked on with shock. Zabuza chuckled and was about to say something when a senbon needle punctured the clone that held Naruto and Naruto disappeared right before Zabuza shot back and Kakashi disappeared from the falling apart water prison. Suddenly the mizu bushins on the shore dispersed and in there place stood two cloaked figures, Naruto and Kakashi at there feet, coughing and trying to reclaim there breath.

Naruto looked up and saw silver eyes with elongated pupils looking down at him. "who are you?"

**Author note:**

**Sorry about it being shorter the usual, I spent the weekend at the lake and I came home feeling exhausted, you can be sure that the next chapter will be at least normal length and include the rest of the Zabuza fight and the battle at the bridge. Until then.**

**Ja ne – **YamiRyuKage


	7. Chapter 7: back up is here, training

Disclaimer: see any previous disclaimers, the only thing I own is Ryuunosuke Ryoutaru and my concept for the Ryugan.

**The Fox Twins**

Chapter seven: backup is here, training

"who are you?" Naruto asked as he saw the glowing silver eyes of one of the two new ninja as he looked down toward Naruto. "are you the back up?"

"Yup gaki." The taller figure said as she threw off her hood to revile the purple hair of Mitarashi Anko. "doing all right, Kakashi?" she asked in a mocking tone as she helped her fellow jounin get into a kneeling position.

"yeah, peachy." Kakashi replied sarcastically in between gasp. "I didn't think you were going to get here so fast." He continued as Sasuke and Sakura ran up toward the four ninja.

"this our back up?" Sasuke asked while looking from anko to the other person, who hadn't spoken yet.

"yeah," Kakashi said as he finished standing up and pulled out a kunai knife. "Sasuke, Sakura, take Naruto back to the bridge builder and protect them both until Naruto wakes up." Kakashi continued while he nodded to the weakened blonde.

"keep them safe." Anko told her student who just nodded before turning and following the other konoha nin back to Tazuna.

After making sure the four were together with Tazuna, Anko jumped forward, Kakashi followed not to far after. As the two closed in toward the water nuke nin Zabuza swung his giant sword toward the purple haired woman, who jumped to the side before punching him in the gut, causing him to double over. Zabuza staggered back and Kakashi ax kicked the missing nin in the back of the head causing Zabuza to fall into the water. The jounin formed a back to back formation while they watched for where Zabuza would come back up. After a few moments water shot up and suddenly the duo was surrounded by nearly thirty mizu bushins, the two looked around as the real Zabuza climbed back onto the water.

"fine!" he yelled in an enraged tone. "I'll kill you, your kids, and the bridge builder." While he yelled he drew his sword as all his clones did the same. "and what's better is that you cant even help them!"

After hearing the declaration from the rogue swordsmen Kakashi turned his head toward the genin to see more mizu bushins crawl onto the shore and draw there swords. Kakashi was about to move toward the other group but turned his head back as Anko whispered.

"don't worry, there alright."

Kakashi looked back to the others as Anko turned her head to focus on Zabuzas next move. Kakashi watched as Ankos student pulled out two kunai knifes and threw one toward a mizu bushin, striking it in the gut and dispelling it. The boy dodged a slash from another Zabuza bushin as another jumped forward and slammed into the boy, throwing him into a tree. As the boy stood up his hood slid down his head, and dark blonde hair flashed in the light.

"Ryoutaru?" Kakashi whispered before loosing focus on the boy to dodge a slash from one of the Zabuzas.

"Kakashi!" the silver hair jounin heard Anko shout, kakashi turned around to see Zabuzas blade inches away from his face.

Ryuunosuke Ryoutaru groaned as he stood up and vaguely noticed his hood had fallen off his head. The boy looked around counting the bushins. "ten, easy."

Ryoutaru panicked as two Zabuza bushins flew at him and he barely dodged the twin blades, jumping to the left. "damn," he cursed as he reviewed his meager supply of jutsus while trying to figure out what to do, he dodged another slash while thinking. _How am I going to fight them, I don't have enough kunai to take them out by throwing them and my katon jutsu wont destroy them_. He thought remembering Ankos lesson over the different bushins. _The biggest problem is there blades…wait, blade, water, I got it!_ He though landing before making hand seals. As he finished he yelled. "**futon: kaze no yaiba**." As he called out the jutsu the wind around his right hand began to shake and spin while forming into the shape of a katana, Ryoutaru brought the blade to bear as he roared a battle cry, the blades sound only making it more intimidating and he charged at the nearest bushin.

A Zabuza bushin went to chop off his arm but Ryoutaru dodged to the left and slashed the bushin in the gut causing it to dissolve, the boy grabbed a nearby bushin and spun him around before throwing him into another bushin and stabbing them both. Ryoutaru turned his head to see one of the clones blades coming down, without thinking the boy brought the sword up to block. Ryoutarus sword, being completely wind chakra, wasn't able to block the giant sword, instead I cut it in a clean cut causing the broken part to dissolve into water and in a split second Ryoutaru spun and slashed the bushins head off.

Ryoutaru turned his head to see Kakashi and Anko destroying the last bushin before turning to the real Zabuza.

Anko grinned as she stabbed the last Zabuza bushin in the neck before turning toward the real one. "your all that's left demon." She said as she readied her weapon to attack again, but before anyone could move a person, about five foot, appeared behind Zabuza, the person wore a white mask with a red swirl. The person nodded to the konoha nin before hitting a pressure point in the back of Zabuza neck causing him to faint.

"thank you." The nin whispered before grabbing Zabuzas body and transporting away.

"hunter nin?" Anko asked her silver haired ally.

"nope." Kakashi mumbled before falling back, unconscious. Anko grabbed him and carried him toward the shore and after setting him down slid his headband back over his sharingan eye. "Tazuna, is there anywhere we can stay?"

Tazuna just sat there with a blank stair for a moment looking at the ninja infront of him. _These guys are insane_ he thought before replying. "yeah, my house, its only about an hours walk from here."

Anko nodded and turned to the genin. "team seven, until Kakashi is back up then I am taking control of your team," she said with an air of someone who was trained by someone with great power. "Ryoutaru, grab Kakashi and carry him."

Naruto, who had just finished waking up, turned to see his friend nod and proceed to pick up his teacher. Ryoutaru nodded to Naruto as his silver eyes dimmed to there previous gray color.

"good, Tazuna, take us to your house." The purple haired woman said as she nodded to the bridge builder.

Compared to the last hour, the trip to tazunas home was relatively quiet. The only thing that was out of place was the glares and questioning looks sent to Ryoutaru from the members of team seven. When the seven people arrived at Tazunas house Anko pulled Ryoutaru aside and said. "go ahead and tell them," as she pulled Kakashi off of the boy she also said, with a smirk. "and if you need to put the Uchiha in his place then do it."

Anko left Ryoutaru walked up to the members of team seven and spoke. "you guys want to know what happened?" Naruto and Sakura nodded while Sasuke replied with a grunt. "alright, come on," he led them a short ways from the house into a secluded clearing and took a seat on a rock, after seeing that the four have gathered around him he said. "it started after Kakashi took me from the team seven training ground, we teleported to the hokages office and…"

**Flashback**

Ryoutaru gasped as the smoke dispersed from Kakashis teleportation technique and after glancing around he figured out they were in the hokage tower, the boy looked up to see the Sandaime hokage sitting in his seat gazing at the two shinobi.

"Kakashi, are you sure this is the student you want?" the old man asked the lazy jounin.

"yes, hokage-sama, I changed some parts of my normal test, he volunteered for it," Kakashis visible eye turned into a half circle that looked eerily like a grin. "even if he didn't know it."

Sarutobi nodded his head in agreement. "that is all Kakashi, you may leave." After a bow Kakashi turned and left the office. "Ryoutaru, you are probably wondering why you were brought here, are you not?" the boy nodded. "as you know, until Narutos passed the test through Mizukis treachery, your team was to be an average three man team, when Naruto passed though that added some complications, originally I had you and Sasuke in a team because, in times before the Uchiha and Ryuunosuke massacres, your two clans worked well together even though the tense relationship. I had given Kakashi the option of choosing who passed a second test that would have them come to me, they would be given a second instructor and would learn from that teacher. When the time comes you may either return to your old team, or continue the work you two have done, do you understand?"

"yes, Sarutobi-sama." The blonde boy said, confused but he decided to go with what the hokage was saying.

"good, I want you to go to training ground 16 tomorrow at six in the morning, and bring a full set of survival gear as well." Hiruzen said before turning back to his paperwork.

The next morning found Ryoutaru standing in the center of training ground 16 as the sun rose over the horizon.

"so you're the gaki I'm supposed to train?" Ryoutaru heard the feminine voice from behind and turned around. At the edge of the training ground stood a woman about five feet tall with purple hair tied up in a ponytail, she wore a brown overcoat with only a mesh shirt and short skirt under it. "well?" she asked a bored look in her eyes.

"hai." The blonde said turning to the woman. "who are you?"

"me?" the blonde said as the bored look in her eyes suddenly picked up a sadistic tone. "I am a tokubatsu jonin, my name is Mitarashi Anko." She walked up to the boy and grinned. "so what your name kid?"

"Ryuunosuke Ryoutaru."

Ryoutaru, for a brief moment, thought his saw a twinkle of familiarity in her eyes before it was replaced with the sadistic gleam. "Ryuunosuke eh? I've heard about you, had the shortest time in the class and barely passed, not much info on you is there?" she said as she picked up a bag that was by her feet. "grab your gear and say by, we'll be gone a week.

**Flashback end**

"so that why you were gone!" Naruto exclaimed interrupting his fellow blonde and before Naruto could say anything else Sakura asked.

"so what happened during that week?"

Ryoutaru turned to Sakura and Sakura noted that in that moment he looked like a zombie. "pain, a lot of pain." He whispered right before wind blew through the clearing the four were in.

"hn." Sasuke grunted as the wind blew down. "so what happened then?"

**Flashback**

"Anko-sensei, where are we going?" Ryoutaru asked as the two jumped from tree to tree, all Ryoutaru knew was that they were going in a northern direction.

"you honestly didn't expect that poor excuse for a training ground to be ours did you?" Anko asked as she flashed the boy a, now familiar, sadistic smirk. "Sandaime-sama has said I can do whatever I want with you as training, so for the next week your ass is mine."

Her tone of voice made Ryoutaru gulp. _Why did I give Naruto that bell, couldn't I have been selfish once in my whole life?_ He asked himself as he saw a huge fence block there path about a quarter mile ahead.

"welcome to training ground 44," Anko said after the two jumped to the ground. Ryoutaru gazed along the fence with aw. "in the center of the training ground there is a huge tower with plumbing, padded beds, and a med bay, and were not using any of it." She said causing the semi-joyful boys face to turn grim.

"why?" he demanded. "if we have all that why not put it to use?"

"because, how would it be training if its all comfy and padded, we'll make a camp in the forest, and I should warn you, there are animals that could tear you in half if your not careful." Anko said as she smirked again. "this week we will set up a training regiment and get you caught up with the other genin."

"Anko-sensei," Ryoutaru began and before he lost his nerve said. "why am I still a genin, I failed the test."

"kid," Anko sighed. "your not the only one who has this, true you are a special case but any genin that shows talent is given a second chance with a student apprentice team, I chose three kids, you're the only one who passed." She said with a grin, so you're my student, lets get to work." As she spoke she walked up to the gate and unlocked it before walking through leaving the boy to follow.

**Flashback end**

"during that week, like she said, we set up a training regiment that could make some of the most of the chuunin and some of the jonin cringe. We also worked on my weapon skills and we skimmed over shinobi history." Ryoutaru said as he gazed at the setting sun before getting up and continuing. "come on, its getting late, and Anko-sensei will probably try to get you three into the training."

"wait Ryuunosuke," Sasuke said as he stood up, he turned to Ryoutaru before asking. "what was with your eyes? what bloodline do you have?"

Ryoutaru grinned and shut his eyes for a few seconds before snapping them open. "this, is called the ryugan. It's similar in function to the Hyuugas byakugan, in fact the only real difference is that the ryugan will only show me what's in front of me, I cant see tenketsu but I can see bones and chakra coils, and I can read the intent of whoever I'm looking at."

"intent?" Sakura asked confused while Naruto just looked at Ryoutaru slack jawed.

"yeah, when they plan on doing to me. It's kind of weird, saw I am in a position of power, hokage for instance, and someone walks into my office, by using the ryugan I can tell if they are an ally or an enemy, say an assassin."

"that's…..interesting." Sasuke murmured as he looked at Ryoutaru.

"no fair, why does Ryoutaru get a super cool bloodline and I don't!" Naruto cried with anime style tears.

Ryoutaru just shrugged. "don't know, maybe one of your parents had one and it hasn't awakened yet." he said as the genin came in sight of a log house near a stream.

The four genin walked into Tazunas house and saw Anko sitting on a chair in the living room talking to Tazuna, in the kitchen there was a woman in her mid-twenties cleaning up the kitchen. "hey! Tsunami-san said you four can use the spare bedroom, first door on the right." Anko called out pointing at the staircase.

"hai." The four called as they got some leftover rice from the dinner. The four ate quickly before going up the stairs to the bedroom.

the door opened to the room that the genin shared, the person looked and saw Sakura laying on the bed and Naruto and Sasuke laying in sleeping bags on the other side or the room, the person also saw an empty sleeping bag not too far away from the two boys. A sadistic chuckle echoed around the room as the person picked up a bucket of water and walked through the door, three shadow clones followed after, armed with a bucket of water each.

"wakie wakie team seven." Anko said as she tipped the bucket on Naruto as her shadow clones did to Sakura and Sasuke. The three genin jumped up as there faces registered the cold water covering there body and upper torsos. "get changed and meet me outside." She said as the three glared at her.

Team seven walked out the front door and saw Anko standing outside talking to Kakashi who was leaning on a pair of crutches. "Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, morning." Kakashi said with one of his eye smiles. "as I'm sure you can see, I'm in no position to train today, so Anko can do what she wants with you until I'm back up." Kakashi turned around and limped back into the house.

"okay, everyone here?" she asked looking at the three before grinning. "good, Ryoutaru is running laps right now, when he gets back to the house I want you guys to run laps with him, he should have about twenty left before he's done." The four sat there till that saw Ryoutaru running toward the house, when he got infront of it Anko called out "go!"

the three genin sprinted to where Ryoutaru was running and after they got even with him Anko walked back into Tazunas home.

"so Ryoutaru," Sakura gasped as they reached the house for the sixth time. "how long are these laps?"

Ryoutaru, who looked like he was barely winded said back. "anywhere between four to eight miles, kinda lucky we're on a mission, I only had to do fifty, back home I have to do a hundred."

"ONE HUNDRED!" Naruto yelled before tripping and landing flat on his face, the boy stumbled back to his feet before catching up.

The rest of the running was in silence and after the group finished Naruto directed them through sets of push ups, jumping jack, set ups and pull ups, Sakura falling out shortly after the beginning and Naruto and Sasuke lasting almost the whole work out.

"what tired?" Ryoutaru mocked with a gasp. After they finished Anko came out and directed them through a session of chakra exercises starting with, to much of the groups displeasure, meditating. After an hour of that they Anko had Ryoutaru work on water walking while team seven worked to tree climbing, which Anko resolved to talk to Kakashi about.

After a few hours with little to no progress on the boys part Anko took Sakura to work on more physical exercises while saying something about needing to build up muscle. Naruto and Sasuke finally got the tree walking done well after the sun set, as they were walking away Naruto called out to Ryoutaru. "hey! Are you alright?"

"yeah, I'll be back later." The boy called back.

While the two boys went back to the house, cleaned up, ate and went to bed Ryoutaru stayed at the river and worked on water walking, it wasn't until late at night when the boy fell asleep on the shore.

The sun was just rising over the horizon when Ryoutaru was roused from his sleep, he opened his eyes and saw a girl with long black hair flowing down her back, she wore a green kimono and had a straw basket laying by here with herbs in it.

"can I help you?" Ryoutaru asked, the question was so unexpected the girl had to laugh.

"not really, my name's Haku." She said as she stood up and grabbed the basket before moving away and searching through some foliage. "so why were you sleeping out here?"

"I….fell asleep training." Ryoutaru said as he got up and stretched.

"training?" she asked glancing back to him before returning to gathering. "for what."

"nothing really, name's Ryoutaru by the way, want some help?" the blonde asked. Haku agreed and the two set to work picking herbs. As the hours passed the two had some idle conversation and after Haku indicated she had all she needed she got up and left the clearing. As she left Ryoutaru flashed his ryugan on and off in quick succession before turning and going back to the house.

The days passed and after a week Kakashi was finally on his feet again. As Tazuna was getting ready to leave the shinobi walked up toward him. "Tazuna-san, were ready to go to the bridge, how much is left until its finished?"

"we should be done today without any delays." Tazuna said standing up. "well, come on."

The seven walked to the bridge in silence, when they were almost there they noticed a dense fog around the land as they approached the bridge they heard laughter. The fog began to clear and the bodies of Tazunas builders lying on the ground, dead.

"Zabuza." Kakashi whispered as the fog cleared showing Momochi Zabuza standing, his Zanbato drawn, a smaller figure wearing a green kimono with a mist hunter nin mask, a red swirl covering the face standing by him.

"hello Kakashi."


	8. Chapter 8: Zabuza, Bridge Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that would be Masashi Kishimoto-sempai, I do however own my character Ryuunosuke Ryoutaru and this concept of the ryugan.

**The Fox Twins**

Chapter eight: Zabuza – final battle

"Zabuza, you weren't dead after all." Kakashi stated as he and Anko took defensive positions infront of the genin. "but you were hurt enough to have to wait to attack the bridge."

"did you think that you could actually kill me?" Zabuza chuckled as the fog began to thicken again. "thanks to little Haku here I was able to get back on me feet faster then I anticipated, unfortunately for me you konoha nin were still here, and I thought I could just take the builder out and destroy this thing."

"Haku?" Ryoutaru whispered after hearing the name, the boy switched on his ryugan, he saw Zabuza whos figure glowed a bright red, the smaller figure glowed a almost pinkish red with a dark blue in the middle. _It is, the same person who I met the other day! she's a missing nin?_ the boy thought with a snarl. The boy was broke out of his revere as Zabuzas voice called out again.

"it's been too long since I fought an opponent as tough as you." Zabuza chuckled again as four mizu bushins grew up behind the konoha ninja. "I don't usually use all my power and it's not widely known," Zabuza said lifting his sword up. "this sword changes and adapts to its user. For the swordsman who used it before me it was a katana, when I got the blade it changed into a sword perfect for," he stopped as something crashed into the bridge, a hook flew up and attached itself to the side of the bridge and two samurais climbed up carrying Tsunami and Inari on there shoulders, bound and gagged. The one carrying Tsunami shoved her onto her knees right by Zabuza. "perfect for decapitations."

"Tsunami!" Tazuna cried out as one of the samurai put her in a perfect position for a beheading.

"you monster!" Sakura cried out, eyes wide in horror as her face paled.

"we're ninjas girl, this is what you'll see every day, or you would if you live past this day." Zabuza said as he raised his sword. "bridge builder, this is your last chance, come with me to gato, or she and the boy are going to die."

"No!" Tazuna cried. "I'll go with you, just let them go!"

"come here!" Zabuza barked nodding his head in the direction of the samurai.

"Tazuna-san, no." Kakashi said while he stepped infront of the elder bridge builder. "we are supposed to protect you, not let you go to a man who wants to kill you."

"please, let me go," Tazuna said trying to step around Kakashi. "I don't care what happens to me, as long as my family is safe."

Kakashi looked wide eyed at the man for a moment before his visible eye drifted halfway shut. "I understand." Kakashi said before turning to Anko, who had a furious look on her face. "when it comes down, intercept it." He said causing her face to change to an understanding look before he turned to Naruto. "when I say now make a shadow clone and grab Tsunami and Inari and take them home, grab Tazuna too and make sure there protected." This time he turned to Sakura. "follow Naruto back to the house, stay there and protect them as best you can." Now he turned to Ryoutaru and Sasuke. "when Anko and I attack Zabuza I want you two to take on the other nin." Getting a affirmative nod from the genin he turned back to see Tazuna almost to Zabuza.

"good bridge builder," Zabuza said was Tazuna got to the samurai. "now as a reward, I'LL TAKE THEIR HEADS OFF!" Zabuza yelled before bringing the blade down. It was halfway through the ark when.

Clang.

Anko stood there holding two kunai in an x shape stopping the blade. Zabuza heard a grunt and then a poof. He turned to see Kakashi carrying the bridge builder away from two unconscious samurai while the blonde brat carried away one of his captives as a shadow clone carried away another.

"stupid brats." Zabuza grunted before bringing his foot up and kicking Anko in the gut and ran toward the retreating konoha nin. He stopped as Anko landed infront of him. "get out of my way bitch!" Zabuza yelled as he tried to move around Anko only for her to step infront of him again. "Haku! Get them!" he turned his head to where Haku was to see two of the konoha genin engaged in a battle, he cursed and turned back to the other konoha nin to find the blond boy and pink haired girl not there nor were his prisoners, growled in frustrations as Kakashi came to Ankos aid. "fine, lets do this." he grunted again readying his sword as Kakashi and Anko prepared for combat.

Sasuke grunted as he landed and deflected a three senbons with a kunai as Ryoutaru threw his own kunai at the missing nin which she dodged before throwing more senbon at the konoha boys.

"Haku! you don't have to do this." Ryoutaru said, ryugan flashing. "you don't want to fight us, Zabuza is making you." He dodged another senbon as Sasuke did the same.

"what do you know? You have only been a ninja for a few months where I have been a ninja for years." Haku said as she held three senbon in her right hand. "I have served Zabuza-sama since I was a young child and he saved me from the bloodline cleansing of Kiri.. I owe him my life."

"nice sob story," Sasuke grunted with a smirk. "that doesn't change the fact that I will beat you."

"we'll see." Haku whispered before throwing her senbon at the boys. The process of dodging and counter-attacking went on for nearly ten minutes until Haku jumped away and began doing seals with one hand. "I'm tired of this, **Makyō Hyōshō**." (Demonic Ice Mirrors). The boys looked around as the standing water on the bridge floated up and started forming a dome of ice mirrors, eight on the bottom, four on a second level, and two at the top. Haku stepped onto one of the mirrors and her image appeard on all of them. "now that your in my mirrors there's no way you can win." All the Hakus called at once as they readied senbon.

Suddenly cuts formed and began bleeding on both boys bodies. "Haku!" Ryoutaru yelled before throwing a kunai at one of the mirrors, the kunai bounced off the mirror and embedded itself into Zabuzas right hand as he jumped back by the mirrors. "damn." Ryoutaru said as he turned on his doujutsu, he gazed around until he saw a mirror that glowed a brighter blue then the rest in the center. "Sasuke, I think I know which one the real one is, use a katon jutsu on that one." Ryoutaru whispered as he pointed toward one on the second level.

"Sasuke nodded before doing a few hand seals. "**katon: goukakyu no jutsu**." He called out before shooting a giant fireball, the flames made a direct hit on the mirror and Sasuke began to smirk in victory until the smoke disappeared and he saw the mirror still there.

"you can't melt my mirrors your jutsu barely melted the rimfrost." Haku said as she, yet again, drew more senbon. "it has been fun, but it's time to end this." Haku said before throwing nearly fifty senbon at Ryoutaru.

"Sasuke, get her." Ryoutaru whispered as he fell down, dead.

"Ryuunosuke." Sasuke said looking down at the boy, he looked back up and the mirrors and closed his eyes. "sharingan." He whispered before snapping his eyes open, both eyes were red, the one on the left had one black coma while the one on the right had two. Suddenly to Sasuke everything seemed slower, he could see the senbon move threw the air, he could see the shinobi jumping between the mirrors.

"got you." Sasuke said as eh drew a kunai and slashed at the girl, scratching her mask, as she flew by him. Over the next few minutes Sasuke gave Haku a few light scratches but every time he hit scratched her, her speed increased a small bit until he couldn't keep track of her anymore. "damn." He cursed as a scratch appeared on his right shoulder.

"you were better then expected, but now I will end this." Haku said before throwing senbon at Sasuke, killing him as well. She was about to step out of her mirrors when a blonde haired boy wearing an orange jumpsuit crashed through one of her mirrors, she was about to say something until she saw a pair of blood red elongated eyes looking up at her.

_I'm almost there_ Naruto thought as he leapt from one tree to another. He landed on a branch and turned to where he could see the bridge. What he saw shocked him, there was Anko holding Zabuza down with snakes extending from her sleeves as a ball of electric chakra encompassed his hand. What enraged him though was seeing a dome of ice with Ryoutaru laying on the floor and Sasuke collapsing next to him. "Ryoutaru! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he felt the kyuubis chakra mix in with his own, his body took on a more feral look as his whisker marks deepened his teeth sharpened, his finger nails turned into claws, his hair became longer and shaggier as the tips turned red and his eyes became blood red and elongated. Letting off killing intent which could make most jonin need a new pair of pants (which it almost did) he charged toward the dome of ice. He crashed through one of me mirrors, turned and looked up toward one of the mirrors.

"you." Naruto hissed before jumping up and punching the mirror, shattering it into hundreds of little pieces and throwing Haku to the other side of the bridge. "you killed them! YOU KILLED THEM!" he yelled before running at the girl as her mask cracked more before falling off. Naruto reared back his fist and lunged forward.

Kakashi smirked underneath his mask as his arm was encompassed by electricity. "chidori!" he yelled before running up toward the snake bound Zabuza, he went to stab Zabuza in the heart but a sudden burst of killing intent altered his aim and he struck the demon of the mist in the right part of his chest instead. Kakashi brought his lone eye up and looked at Anko. "kyuubi?"

The snake jonin was, for once, speechless. She watched as Naruto, leaving a red chakra trail, ran toward the dome of ice mirrors that Zabuzas apprentice made and crashed through them landing near a Uchiha and Ryuunosuke, lying on the ground, dead. "gaki."

"did the kyuubi break free?" Kakashi asked as he saw Naruto break the ice mirror Haku was in and watched as she was thrown across the bridge. He was about to intercept Naruto when more killing intent appeared and in a puff of smoke Ryoutaru was standing infront of Naruto, holding his fist back. Dark purple eyes glaring into his blood red ones.

_I'm going to die _Haku thought as she watched the blood red eyed blonde rush toward her, she just looked up and was about to accept her fate when one of the boys she had put down appeared infront of her with similar features. "Ryoutaru?" she asked recognizing the boy from the other day. "why did you help me?"

"your not our enemy." Ryoutaru said before turning his attention back to Naruto. "Naruto! settle down, we were not dead, Sasuke will wake up within a few hours."

"how are you using his chakra?" Naruto asked outloud not expecting an answer.

"I don't know, I started waking up when I saw you attack Haku, next thing I know I'm standing here infront of you." Ryoutaru smirked. "I wont let you hurt her."

Naruto just nodded as he let go of the kyuubis chakra and regained his normal form and Ryoutaru did the same. Ryoutaru turned back to Haku.

"why? Why did you attack us when you didn't want to." He asked the girl but before he could get an answer he heard a chuckling sound from the end of the bridge. The three kids turned to see a short plump man with gray hair wearing a business suit and holding a cane looking at them, the man was surrounded by over a hundred samurai bodyguards.

"well well," the short man chuckled. "I knew I shouldn't have let Zabuza have free reign of the mission, now I have to kill you all, oh well, attack!"

"Gato," Zabuza hissed. "Kakashi let me go, let me kill him." Kakashi turned to Anko and nodded, Anko recalled her snakes freeing Zabuza. The missing nin when to where he dropped his sword and bent to pick it up with his right hand but when he touched it, the sword shocked him. "so, you have decided then." Zabuza whispered standing back up.

"Hatake! Give me a kunai." He demanded to which kakashi complied and tossed him a kunai.

"hey, were fighting too." Naruto said as he and Ryoutaru walked up to where Zabuza stood, but as they began to drop into a fighting stance Naruto passed out with Ryoutaru following soon after. As the last rays of light left the world Ryoutaru heard Zabuza say. "take care of Haku, kid."

"Ryoutaru-kun, Naruto-san."

"Ryoutaru-kun, Naruto-san." The whisper repeated.

"Ryoutaru-kun, Naruto-san, wake up." Louder this time.

"Ryoutaru-kun, Naruto-san, wake up." A little louder.

"NARUTO! RYOUTARU!" the shout made the two boys bolt up, after I quick inspection they found that they were laying on a sleeping bags in Tazunas home, Haku and Sakura stood over them and Sasuke stood on the other side of the room, arms bandaged, nearby were Kakashi and Anko, everyone was also packed and the two boys bags were sitting by there feet, packed.

"get up, were leaving." Anko said walking up to the boys.

"what's happening to Haku?" Ryoutaru asked looking toward the girl.

"I'm going with you." She stated, Ryoutaru turned to Anko, his expression asking 'is that right?'

Anko just nodded. "Sarutobi-sama said that he will check on her, come on lets get home." She turned toward the door before looking back and grinning. "I want some dango from my café." Ryoutaru chuckled as he stood up and grabbed his bag, Naruto nearby doing the same.

"I could use some ramen." Naruto exclaimed before marching out the door leaving

**Author note:  
there it is, the next chapter one day early, enjoy**


	9. Chapter 9: return, reveal, rest

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that would be Masashi Kishimoto-sempai, I do however own my character Ryuunosuke Ryoutaru and this concept of the ryugan.

**The Fox Twins**

Chapter nine: return, revile, rest:

"wow." Haku gasped as she saw the main gate to Konohagakure no sato. "this is where you live?"

"yup, this is where we live," Ryoutaru smirked at Hakus amazement. "you haven't been to a hidden village have you?"

"no, even though my bloodline was purged we lived at the edge of water country," Haku said, sadness reflecting in her eyes. "I never saw Kirigakure, and when I was with Zabuza we avoided hidden villages most of the time."

Kakashi nodded while butting in on the conversation. "that's to be expected, a nuke nin would want to avoid hidden villages otherwise there home village could be informed and hunter nin sent out and with Haku-sans bloodline. If the hunter-nin found Haku-san she would have been killed."

"wow, the life of a missing-nin is tough." Sakura said as she blanched a little. "not what I would want to live as."

Haku looked down toward the ground the group walked on trying to decide wither she should tell them about the choice of that or die, she couldn't. Anko, seeing the ice users conflicting struggle spoke up. "true the life of a missing-nin is one of the most dangerous you can have but it also can make the strongest warriors," the purple haired girl grinned sadly, remembering old memories. "besides I bet little Haku could be on level with Naruto or Ryoutaru."

"what about Sasuke-kun?" the pink haired nin asked.

"oh, he's so good he's on a level of his own." Anko said before an evil grin flashed across her face. "but that level isn't that far above yours, where as the two boys here have a lot of untapped potential." She said as she grabbed Naruto and Ryoutarus shoulders while Sasuke sent her a glare. The rest of the walk was calm and nobody spoke until they got to the gate.

"ah, Kakashi-san, Anko-san." One of the gate guards said to the two jounin. "you have returned from your joint mission I see, good." He wrote the names and time onto a note board.

"and who is this?" the other guard asked as he pointed his pen at Haku.

"her name is Haku, she is a friend we ran into on our mission and would like to meet with Sarutobi-sama." Kakashi spoke up from behind his orange covered book.

"what a coincidence." The first guard said. "Hokage-sama requested that whichever gate you checked in at to send you too him immediately."

"thank you for that." Kakashi said before shoving his face back into his book. "lets go team."

"enter." Sarutobi Hiruzen replied to the knock on his door. The door opened and he recognized Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Ryuunosuke Ryoutaru, and a young girl that he did not know enter his office.

Kakashi took a step forward and said "team seven and support group reporting, mission accomplished."

"so the bridge is built and wave is saved from Gato?" Hiruzen asked the team.

"hai hokage-sama."

"very well, give me the briefing from the moment you left the village."

So they did, Kakashi started from when they left the village and went to the meeting with the demon brothers. From there he talked about the teams vote and sending the message for backup and up to the meeting with Zabuza. At that point Anko interrupted and told the hokage about how she and Ryoutaru observed the battle until she felt it necessary to interrupt through the end of the battle and the two jonin deciding the missing nin was still alive but taking time to recover. After that Kakashi took control back and told him of how the team went to the bridge the final day and had the last run in with Zabuza and there portion of the battle finishing off with Kakashi using his sharingan to read Ryoutarus lips about Haku not being there enemy before Gato showed up on the bridge after the boys fainted and Zabuza sacrificing himself to kill Gato after finding out he was betrayed.

"Hmm, it is unusual for a nuke ninja to turn on the person who paid them to do a job." Sarutobi mused aloud.

"it was because the hunter ninja were about to find us." Haku stated in a soft, almost scared, voice.

"Ah, Haku-san was it?" Sarutobi asked the girl to get a nod in affirmative. "I would like to hear your part in the story, along with yours Naruto-kun and Ryoutaru-kun."

Before Haku could begin her story Kakashi interrupted. "Sarutobi-sama, there part of the story involves some crucial information involving certain chakra that Sasuke and Sakura probably should not know."

Catching on to Kakashis meaning Sarutobi asked. "if that is the case Kakashi-kun then why shouldn't Ryoutaru-kun leave as well?"

"Ryoutaru was a important part of this story and most of it happened because of him, and he has access to the same abnormal disturbance Naruto has access too."

Sarutobi responded, eyes widened with shock. "very well, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-kun, please leave my office and wait outside while I am given this report."

The said genin turned and walked toward the door, they were almost there when Naruto spoke out. "no."

"what?"

"no, how can I expect them to trust me if they don't know my secret." Naruto looked the hokage in the eyes, determination showing in the blue orbs of his. "what's the point of them leaving when the other two are about to learn it anyway, Ryoutaru has a right to know and the report can't be given without Haku."

Sarutobi grinned. "are you sure about this?" Naruto nodded in return. "very well, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-kun, you may stay, take a seat please and if you have any questions wait until the end."

Sasuke and Sakura walked over to the seats indicated and sat, Sasuke led by his curiosity of the two blondes in the room and Sakura over a mixture of curiosity, a need to know everything, and her desire to stay by her Sasuke-kun.

"Haku-san, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-kun, before this story can begin there is a back story that you must know. Twelve years ago the demon Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked konoha, for what purpose we do not know but we do know is that he began destroying fire country and moved toward the direction of konoha. His path took him three days, during that time Yondaime-sama was able to make a plan to stop the fox. When I asked him about it hours before the fox arrived at the village he only said that a child with a specially designed seal on his belly would need to be under top security in one of the hidden conference rooms in this village, the boy had bright blonde hair and like I was told had a very intricate seal written on his stomach. I was asked to guard the child for his mother died in child birth and his father wasn't able to take care of him, and guard him I did, twenty minutes after Yondaime left the room a purple chakra flew through the room and into the seal on the babies stomach, after a few seconds the seal glowed and disappeared, I figured that was it and after making sure the baby was safe I went to search for Yondaime-sama, I found him, dead. I returned to the room to find the blonde boy still in the crib I left him in but unlike when I left him there was a note by the crib and the seal was on the boy again. I read the note and assumed it was in the function of the seal, the note said that this baby was to be seen as the hero of konoha for every day of his life he held the Kyuubi at bay, it also said the boys name, Uzumaki Naruto."

The last words made Sasukes, Sakuras, Ryoutarus, and Hakus eyes widen and Ryoutaru spun and faced Naruto. "you mean, that power I felt was…"

"yes, at the time I did not know how but I knew that was the chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Sarutobi-sama, was there another child with Minato-sensei?"

"no, there was not."

"Minato-sensei, told me about a part of the seal, he told me it would split the chakra and he would seal part of it in a child, his son, he said. But he had the child with him when he did the sealing, and I was told the boys mother was part of his honor guard." Kakashi said his exposed eye narrowed in confusion. "was there anybody who entered the boys cell?"

"I do not believe so hold on one moment." Sarutobi snapped his fingers and an ANBU with a falcon mask appeared. "falcon, you were one of the ones guarding the office on the night of the Kyuubis attack, was there anyone who entered the room during the time I was gone?"

after a moment of thought the ANBU said. "yes Hokage-sama, there was one Uzumaki Kushina, we were going to deny her but she had a message from Yondaime-sama."

"thank you falcon, you may return to your post." Sarutobi said before turning to the ninja that awaited his voice. "I'm sorry we must delay the debriefing but apparently Yondaime-sama left a mystery here that I don't think he wanted solved. Now Kakashi, you know yourself that the mother was dead in childbirth, we were both in the room when she died."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! _Uzumaki _Kushina?" Naruto roared looking from his sensei to the hokage.

"Naruto, I knew who the boy was, the boy was the son of the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina."

"Namikaze….Uzumaki…..Yondaime….Uzumaki….." Naruto muttered looking at the door.

"but isn't Naruto the only Uzumaki in the village?" Sakura asked as realization dawned on her.

"that would mean….. Naruto is the son of the Yondaime." Sasuke said as he looked at his teammate and rival.

"but the real mystery is of the other child, we know for a fact it is Ryoutaru because of what happened at the bridge, but how did it happen when I know for a fact Naruto was with Minato-sensei during the sealing and Kushina-san died during Narutos birth." Kakashi said as he himself looked toward the ground before snapping his head back up and exclaiming. "Nami!"

"pardon?"

"Ryuunosuke Nami."

Ryoutaru looked toward Kakashi and asked. "what does my mother have to do with this?"

"there was only one person who would be able to walk past a group of ANBU, grab a child, and walk back out undetected. Kushinas twin sister, Uzumaki Nami."

"Uzumaki?" the two blondes in the room cried out before looking at each other and saying in unison "that would mean…."

"Minato and Kushina were Narutos parents, Kushina had a twin named Nami who a few months before the Kyuubi attack married Ryuunosuke Ichiro, Ryoutarus father."

"and Nami, Ryoutarus mother, came into the conference room and switched Ryoutaru and Naruto while leaving the note telling about Naruto being the hero that saved konoha and snuck out with Ryoutaru hidden somehow from the ANBU."

"so Naruto is the son of the Yondaime and Ryoutarus mom was the Yondaimes wifes sister, so that makes…" Sakura wandered off looking between the two boys.

"that makes Naruto and Ryoutaru cousins." Sasuke finished for her.

"twins almost." Kakashi mused, replying to the confused looked directed toward him he said. "hey were both born within an hour of each other, both here in konoha, right before the kyuubi attacked."

"so, we both have the Kyuubis chakra sealed inside of us?" Ryoutaru asked looking at Sarutobi who nodded.

"and we both could be called twins?" Naruto asked looking at the hokage as well.

"Fraternal but yes you could." Sarutobi said in kind.

"so we have a fox."

"and were twins."

"fox."

"twins."

The two boys looked at each other. "the fox twins." They said in unison before breaking out laughing.

"leave it to Naruto to laugh about something like this." Anko said to Kakashi.

"he may be laughing now, but if Naruto-kun ever meets his father I hope we aren't within the country, because by the end of it there wont be any part of it left." Sarutobi chuckled before his expression turned sober and said. "Naruto-kun, Ryoutaru-kun! I believe you and Haku-san can now explain your side of what happened without any confusion from anyone here."

The story started with Haku explaining her part in the first battle and how she observed there fighting styles before saving Zabuza when he was in trouble, she talked about how when Zabuza was injured she helped him heal with herbs she found. She told the hokage about how on one of her mornings that he gathered herbs she found Ryoutaru, unconscious from training, and how he helped her that morning. She finished off with the bridge and her fight with Ryoutaru and Sasuke and how she 'killed' them before Naruto smashed into her jutsu and attacked her, how Ryoutaru stopped Naruto and told him it was alright before he fainted.

Narutos and Ryoutarus story were similar to hers with more focus on accessing the kyuubis chakra.

"I see, thank you. This mission has been a big help in uncovering a mystery that was unknown to even I, and seeing as the differences in all the genin, even though I would not have given it to you if I knew all the details, this mission has built character in each of the genin." Sarutobi said a he smiled fondly at the shinobi in his office. "now there is the matter of what to do with Haku-san, I assume you want to continue using your ninjutsu abilities?" Haku nodded in confirmation. "then I will put you on a one week evaluation period to find you a place to live then you will go through a series of mental and physical evaluations. If you pass you will be allowed to join the shinobi force. How does this sound to you?"

"I sounds like a good deal…Hokage-sama." Haku said barely above a whisper. That was all she could say, here was a leader of a hidden village who knew about her past and had known her for little over an hour and was giving her a chance to be an actual shinobi after just a week evaluation. It took her a month to pass test to be Zabuzas accomplice and all because one boy was able to, inadvertently, persuade his teacher to let her come to konoha with them. Her life had changed drastically in the past few days.

"very well, I believe Ryoutaru-kun will gladly help you with finding a place to live." Sarutobi said with a smirk. "team seven and Ryoutaru, you have a week off from missions, take this week to rest and relax. Dismissed."


End file.
